Raised Right
by Severussnapeismybff
Summary: AU Anyone who knew anything about the Nott family knew that they were only graced with one biological son, Theodore Nott, but on August 5th, 1984 they adopted Harrison Godfrey Nott. Harrison grew up in a loving household, well as loving as you can have when you're raised by a widowed Death Eater.
1. Prologue

**This is my new project. It is an AU. James and Lily are alive, Frank and Alice Longbottom are alive. It features a dark Harry who grew up in a Voldemort following dark home.**

 **Ernest Charlus Potter is the name I came up with for this story's Boy-Who-Lived. Yes, Harry is not actually the BWL, though he is as powerful as Ernest, if not more. Ernest just happens to be the horcrux, while Harry is not.**

 **Ernest's name comes from Ernest meaning "serious". Charlus is the next Potter name that I can find, so I'm going to assume that Charlus Potter was James Potter's Father. Ernest is named after Sirius Black and his grandfather.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. The only character I claim is Ernest Charlus Potter.**

 **Summary: Anyone who knew anything about the Potter family knew that on July 31st, 1980, they were graced with twin boys. Ernest Charlus Potter, and Harold James Potter. On Halloween of 1981, they were attacked, and all four miraculously survived, Ernest being claimed as The-Boy-Who-Lived. The Potters lived for three years in a loving household. Harry Potter was treated as an equal to his brother, loved by all of those around him.**

 **On July 31st 1984, Harry Potter disappeared never to be heard from again. No foul-play was involved and they never found a body. Harry James Potter was declared dead on August 3rd, 1984.**

 **Anyone who knew anything about the Nott family knew that they were only graced with one biological son, Theodore Nott, but on August 5th, 1984 they adopted Harrison Godfrey Nott. Harrison grew up in a loving household, well as loving as you can have when you're raised by a widowed Deatheater.**

 **Follow Harrison and Theodore on their journey through Hogwarts with their best friends. Things get complicated though, when the Long Lost Dark Lord resurfaces, using the blood of Ernest Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.**

 **July 15** **th** **1984**

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I'm not quite understanding my mission." Theodore Nott kneeled before his master, and flinched, expecting backlash at not understanding.

"You are to simply follow my orders. On the 31st of this month, you are to enter the Potter household and take the older twin boy, the one without the lightning bolt scar. You are to take him in, and raise him as your own. You are not to adopt him by blood and legal means until Harry James Potter is declared dead."

"Yes Master."

 **July 31** **st** **1984**

Enchanted balloon floated around the Potter household. They were enchanted to make the noises of the animals that they were in the shape off.

"Rawr!" A little boy of 4 giggled as a lion bumped into him. "Mum!" He pointed at the balloon that was increasing in volume. Lily smiled at the little boy in her arms

"Yes Harry, Rawr!" She said, tickling his belly. The twins were getting bigger, but Harry loved to be held. Lily and James in turn loved holding the small boy.

"Lils!" James Potter called from the front room, "The cake ready?"

Lily gasped. "OH! Yes dear, hold on!"

"Your try telling Ernie that he can't have cake!" he hollered back, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Harry! Love! I forgot to frost the cake! Quick, help Mummy!" Lily ran around her kitchen, gathering her supplies to frost the cake. Harry watched as his mother raced around the kitchen, and summoned the cake frosting using a bit of accidental magic.

"Mum, here!" he giggled, handing her the bowl.

Lily smiled at her boy, "Thanks love." She kissed his head and they got to work.

"Happy birthday to you!" The occupants of the room finished the song as Lily brought the cake with eight candles on it. The cake was slouching slightly, and the frosting was a mess, but the boys had helped make it so James forgave his wife.

"Make a wish!" Sirius said to the two boys, who blew out the candles on their respective side of the cake.

The two boys giggled as the candles lit off a set of fireworks inside of the house.

James was holding Harry in his arms, having freshly changed his clothes. "Okay Kiddo, You've gone potty, brushed your teeth, and combed your mop of hair. Ready for bed?" Harry nodded his head. "Okay, lets go!" James carried the squealing boy up the stairs and flopped on the bed beside him. James kissed his son goodnight. "Good night Harry. I love you."

"I love you to daddy!" Harry said, burrowing into the soft pillows and his warm blankets. James walked outside of the room, turning the lights off. He walked into his younger sons room, to kiss him goodnight. Lily was just leaving Ernest's room to go to Harry's.

"Can you believe that they're four James? They're so big!" Lily said, kissing her husband on the lips.

"No I can't, and yes they are." He replied, pulling away. "I'll see you in bed baby." He wagged his eyebrows at her and walked into Ernest's room, who was already asleep. "Goodnight son." He kissed his head.

Shutting the door, he heard Lily scream in terror. James ran in, wand at the ready. "Lily!" He was shocked when he found her on the floor of Harry's room, sobbing. He evaluated the room and immediately noticed that his son was missing. He conjured his patronus and sent it to Dumbledore.

Assessing his wards he realized that they were all collapsed. How had he not noticed?! How had he not felt someone entering his property? James was trying to be strong for his wife, but inside he was breaking. His son was gone. He didn't even know if little Harry was even alive!

Dumbledore sat in the front room of the Potter manor, listening to Lily retell walking into Harry's room.

"I just assumed he was asleep when he didn't answer me. When I walked over to his bed, I noticed that he wasn't moving. When I moved the blankets he wasn't there Albus! He was just gone! I don't know what happened!"

"James, you said you didn't feel the wards collapse?"

"No Albus, I didn't. Nothing felt out of the ordinary." James held his sobbing wife, tears of his own streaking his face.

Kingsly Shacklebolt entered the room. "I evaluated the wards, and they look to have fallen around 3 PM today, right around the birthday party. You must not have felt them because there were so many people and so much was going on. Whoever it was, was waiting for the opportune moment."

The search for Harry Potter continued until august 3rd 1984.

On August 3rd 1984 Harold James Potter, heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black, brother of The-Boy-Who-lived, son of James Ursa Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans, was pronounced dead.

On August 4th 1984 The Potter family mourned the loss of their son, and the wizarding world mourned the loss of another young soul taken by war.

On August 5th 1984 Theodore Nott I and his Wife Mirabella Nott adopted their son Harrison Godfrey Potter into their family, legally binding him by blood through an ancient blood ritual.

After the ritual Harrison Godfrey Nott looked only slightly similar to James Potter. He had messy jet black hair, and a darker complexion. Harrison Godfrey Nott had stunning green eyes, like one Lily Potter, but he looked like his parents, and his older brother.

Harrison was raised in a loving home. Well, as loving as you can get when you were raised by a widowed Deatheater, around Deatheaters, and with a Deatheater as your Godfather. But Harrison was loved, and he loved. In a strange way, but it worked.

Harrison knew his role. He knew his place. He knew where his family's loyalty lies, he knew where his loyalty would eventually lie. Harrison knew that, though his father and mother were not his birth parents, they were his parents, and he was devastated when his mother passed.

Harrison was young, but knew who he was biologically, and he knew his role in the Dark Lord's plans.


	2. Welcome To Hogwarts

**Disclaimers: I do not Own Harry Potter or any of the canon Character. The only character I own is Ernest Charlus Potter.**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat from his post at the staff table at the opening feast of 1991. Accompanying him at the table were his head of houses Minevra McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor House, Fillus Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw house and Charms professor, Pomona Sprout, head of Hufflepuff House and herbology professor, and Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin house, and potions professor. Also at the table were Madame Pomfrey, head mediwitch at the school, and her assistant Lily Potter. Lily Potter was in charge of helping and preparing the potions that were to go to the injured students. Lily watched in awed contempt as this year's first years were sorted.

Lily watched in awe because her son, Ernest Charlus Potter, was being sorted on this momentous day.

Lily watched in contempt because her eldest son should also be sorted on this day, but nothing had been heard of the boy in eight years.

"Abbot, Hannah!" Minevra McGonagall called out the first name of the first years.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harrison Nott stood next to his older brother Theodore Ignotus Nott II waiting to be sorted.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Harry watched as one of his best friends walked to the small stool in front of the whole school to be sorted. He smirked when the hat simply grazed his head before shouting "SLYTHERIN!"

"You're next." Theodore smiled at his brother, and gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"Nott, Harrison!"

Harrison walked up to the stool and sat down. His vision was engulfed in darkness, pushing his square glasses down his nose.

 _"Hmm. Interesting."_ A voice startled Harrison out of his pants.

 _"Yes. Interesting. You go by the name Harrison Godfrey Nott, but you were born Harold James Potter. What Happened?"_

Theodore watched as his brother frowned, concerned about his brothers placement. Theodore knew of his brothers birth parents and he was worried.

 _"I don't know what you're talking about, hat." Harrison thought in reply, pouting his lip._

 _"Sure, Sure. Well, you were certainly raised a Slytherin, but you have qualities of Gryf-"_

 _"Don't finish that sentence you rag."_

 _"Testy, testy, I wasn't going to put you there anyway. I know where you belong Mr. Nott"_

"SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat yelled. Harrison walked down the staircase to his new house table greeting the older years with a handshake, and sitting down next to his friends Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy.

"Nott, Theodore II!"

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted after a few seconds. Theodore greeted his housemates in a much similar way to his younger brother.

"Theo! Good to see you! I was afraid you'd get sorted somewhere else, it took the hat a minute!"

"Come off it Daphne, I was more worried about Harry here!" Theo replied to his enthusiastic friend.

"Yeah Harry, what took so long?" asked Draco.

"The bloody thing knew." was all Harry replied. He needn't say more, because his friends and his brother all knew what he was talking about. "I'm bloody hungry. Is it almost over?"

Theo looked at his brother's change in attitude immediately, knowing that while he was indeed hungry, Harry hated talking about his past. He wasn't Harry James Potter. They were joined at the Slytherin table by Pansy Parkinson.

"Potter, Ernest!"

Whispers were heard throughout the hall, and people craned their necks to see the Boy-Who-Lived in person. The whispers at the Slytherin table were not all to impressed, the first years being very cold.

"What a name. Ernest. I mean, who names their kid Ernest?" Harry laughed

"What a silly looking kid too!" Daphne chimed in. They all laughed, the older years were trying to hide their smiles.

"Better be…GRYFFINDOR!" this was met with eye rolls from Slytherin.

Harry's best friend Blaise Zabini sat down next to him when he was finally sorted.

Dumbledore stood up from his seat, a twinkle in his eye. "Before we begin our feast, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" Food appeared and the students eagerly dug in.

"He's off his rocker that one is." Harry said, cutting in to some delicious prime rib. "I mean, does anyone have any idea what he's talking about ever?"

"No." Theo said through a full mouth of food.

Harry kicked his brother underneath the table, "Show some manner you idiot. What would father think?"  
"That I need to work on my manners." Theo smirked, taking a drink of the pumpkin juice.

Harry rolled his eyes at his brother, but laughed none the less

Lily Potter watched her son eating at the Gryffindor table with his friends and smiled. The boy in question had chestnut colored hair, and he was luckily blessed with his mother's tamed straight hair. The boy had hazel eyes, just like his father, and he was slightly bigger than your regular eleven year old. He sat with his best friend, a tall, lanky child with red hair and freckles. She always liked Ronald Weasley.

She frowned, however, when a girl with busy hair turned away from the two of them, a frown in her face. _I wonder what Ernie has said this time._ She thought. She knew her son was arrogant. He was just like his father in that aspect. He didn't think before he spoke and always liked making fun of people. She had done everything short of beating the arrogance out of the boy. Nothing worked. He basked in the fame of being Ernest Potter, Boy-Who-lived, and he used it to his advantage all the time.

Lily's eyes drifted to the Slytherin table where they landed on a small boy with dark hair. _Harrison Nott._ She studied the boy and his brother. Theodore Nott had short, light ash brown hair and brown eyes. He was tall and wiry, in an early growth spurt that he had yet to adjust to. He was a stark contrast to his brother, who had longish jet black hair that was sticking every which way. He had green eyes, and he was short in comparison of the other boys around him. _He must look like his deceased mother, I know that Theodore is in striking resemblance to Theodore I._

Lily's eyes drifted back to her son and she smiled.

Marcus Flint showed the first years to the dungeons. "The password this month is Python. Don't forget it." The first years nodded as they followed in.

The night passed quickly, and soon they found themselves in bed. Harry was the last to use the washroom and thus was the last in bed. Blaise grumbled in annoyance that the light was on. Harry climbed into bed and fell asleep quickly.


	3. Flying

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I only claim Ernest Charlus Potter as my character**

Theodore Nott woke with a start, and sighed. _I forgot I was finally here,_ he thought. He looked over at his dorm mates and snickered. Blaise Zabini, his brother's best friend, was awake, Crabbe and Goyle were snoring loudly, and Draco Malfoy, his own best friend, was on top of his covers. Theo then looked to Harry with the fondness of an older brother. He smiled slightly when he saw that Harry was sideways on the bed. Harry always slept like that, but when they were at home it didn't matter because they both had large beds. It was nice to know that the boy was innocent behind his grown-up façade.

Stretching, he walked to his brother's bed. "Wake up little boy!" He said, shaking his shoulder. Harry just grunted and snored softly in response. "Whatever, don't blame me when you're late for breakfast."

After showering and getting dressed he walked down the staircase to find Blaise and Draco sitting together bickering about something or other. "Where's Harry?" asked Blaise as he eyed Theo.

"Still asleep. I tried waking him, no such luck."

Draco shook his head. "It's not right to sleep in this late Theo. It's improper."

"Oh come off it, let the poor boy sleep. It's only 8:20" Pansy said joining the conversation. "Let's go to breakfast, he'll wake up eventually."

Walking to the great hall, the young Slytherins chatted idly about school.

"I don't want to go to transfiguration. I'm rubbish at it." Blaise said.

"I'm excited for potions." Theo added.

"Me too!" Draco replied.

"Yeah but you guys are good at it. I can't do a lick of it. I screw up the potion every time I make one." Pansy pouted as she sat down at the Slytherin table, serving herself some hash browns.

Blaise added, "She's right you know. I was at her house this summer and she messed up a simple Wide-eye potion!"

Theo laughed at his friend's expense. "Geeze Pans-." Theo was interrupted by Professor Severus Snape.

"Here you are, these are your time tables for the Year, don't be late to first hour. It starts at 9:00, which is on 30 minutes." Snape said handing out the parchment. "Where is young Mr. Nott?"

"He was asleep when we left. He sleeps like the dead you know." Theo answered the question through a full mouth, earning a light slap on the head from Snape.

"Ow!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full. Send Mr. Nott to the staff table to receive his timetable when he graces us with his presence. See you all first hour." Snape's robes billowed behind him as he stalked off toward the end of the Slytherin table.

20 minutes later, at 8:50, Harry ran into the hall. With his tie askew, his hair messy, and his robes wrinkled he stormed up to his brother, a look of pure annoyance on his face. "Why didn't you wake me up?!" He demanded.

"I tried! You just rolled over and snored!" Theo responded, grabbing his book bag and leaving the table. "Snape said to go get your timetable form him when you woke up." He smiled, patted his shorter brother on his head, and walked out of the hall.

Harry groaned and grabbed a piece of toast from the table. "Shut up, you tosser." He said to Blaise who was laughing at him.

Harry wearily walked up to his Head of House. "Professor." He said to the familiar man.

"Ah Mr. Nott. Good to see you. And with-." He checked his watch, "6 minutes to spare. Take your schedule and go to class Harry." Snape handed him the timetable and turned to Madame Pomfrey, formally dismissing the boy.

Harry ran as fast as he could without getting in trouble to get his potions book. He made it to class with 30 seconds to spare. Looking around the classroom he saw two empty seats on the Gryffindor side of the room, glaring at his brother and friends as he sat down.

The bell sounded, and Professor Snape billowed through the door. He immediately started to take roll call but was interrupted by the door opening.

"Sit down. 5 points from Gryffindor for tardiness." Snape ignored the boy.

"I'm sorry sir, I slept in." 

"5 points for back talking a teacher Mr. Potter now sit down."

Ernest Potter sighed as he saw the only open seat was next to Harry. Harry glared at the boy as he sat down.

"Filth." he muttered under his breath.

"Hey! It's not my fault the only se-."

"Potter! 5 more points for speaking out of turn, now sit _down_." Ernest sighed as he sat down next to the boy.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word—like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death— if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed that little speech.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Ernest paused, thinking. "I don't know sir." He whispered. Harry snickered beside him, earning a glare from the other boy.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape sneered.

"I-I don't know sir."

Snape clicked his tongue and turned to face Harry.

"Mr. Nott..?"

"Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant, sir, which goes by the name aconite. Sir." He added for extra benefit.

"10 points to Slytherin, Mr. Nott, for extensive knowledge of the curriculum."

Ernest grumbled something under his breath as Snape walked away, trying, and failing, to help Harry with the potion.

"I hate potions. I'm rubbish at them." Harry said quietly, breaking the silence between the two.

"I'm not bad. My mum loves potions, I picked-."

"I don't care." Harry interrupted him, as he chopped the quills.

"I-I-." 

"Oi, Potter! Shut up before you get more points taken!" another Gryffindor boy, Dean Thomas, said behind the two of them.

The week was almost over, and the Slytherin first years were on their way to their first flying lesson.

"Hey, Harry, remember when you flew my broom for the first time?" Draco asked

Harry laughed, remember his first flying lesson at the Malfoys'

 **February 17** **th** **, 1986,**

High pitched screams echoed around the Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa Malfoy watched as her husband and her son raced against the two Theodore Nott's She smiled as they looped around the corner once more. She looked down at the small boy who was laughing beside her and smiled.

"How are you holding up Harry?" The small boy looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm fine Aunt Cissa." She could see the longing in his eyes, knowing how much he wanted to fly, but he was just too afraid.

"Master Malfoy and young Master Malfoy win!" A voice squeaked.

"You are dismissed Dobby" Lucius Malfoy said to the house elf.

"That's not fair! Father! Uncle Lucius rigged it so he would win! We need an unbi- umbidsaed opinion!"

"Unbiased, son. And yes, perhaps we need do." Theodore replied.

"That was so cool Theo! I'd love to fly like that!" Harry said to his older brother.

"Well come on Harrison, I will take you for a practice flight." Theodore said to his youngest.

"Oh-Oh no. not today. I don't think I'd be very good at it Dad, I mean, father."

Theodore smiled at his two sons. He didn't mind if they called him dad. "Very well. Next time then. Now, you boys run along and play, the Parkinson family will be here shortly."

"Okay!" the three chimed in together.

They raced up the stairs, only slowing when Narcissa yelled at them to slow down or "So help me Merlin I will have your head on the mantle!"

The boys giggled as they played a mini board game of quidditch.

"Uh-oh! I'll be right back!" Theo said as he ran out the door, clutching the front of his pants. He'd never tell anyone, but he did tend to still have accidents.

"So. You're afraid to fly?" Draco asked, breaking the silence.

"No!" Harry replied quickly.

"Are too!" 

"Are not!"

"Are too!" 

"Are not!" 

"Okay, if you're not afraid to fly, then let's do it right now. My father will never know!" 

Harry balked. "No!"

"Scardey pants."

"Fine! Lets' go."

Draco sneaked as quietly as he could into the storage room beside the kitchen. He grabbed the broom, and mounted the back. "Get on. I'll show you how to fly." He said to the smaller boy.

Harry wearily mounted the broom and it began to lift of the ground. "Ah!" He was startled, and his stomach didn't take to kindly to flying.

Before Draco knew it, the broom was taking off at the fastest speed it could go. "Turn! Turn left!" the broom lurched to the left, and knocked over a vase that was in its path. The boys didn't notice the crash over their screams. "Right! Turn right!" the broom was suddenly under Harry's control, Draco calmed down, and his screams turned to laughter as Harry skillfully controlled the broom. They made a sharp turn around, to go back to where they started, laughing the whole time.

The broom came to an abrupt stop at the sight of three angry adult faces, and one small face of pure glee.

"Harrison Godfrey Nott, you are grounded for a month." The eldest Nott said in a lethal tone, though there was a slight twinkle of pride in his eyes.

Draco stood there waiting for his punishment. "You're punishment is to be decided Draco." Said

Narcissa, walking away from the boys.

Lucius smirked at his son and his second godson. "You are a natural Harrison." He said, patting him slightly on the back. Theodore followed Lucius out, summoning his sons to follow.

Theo was in front of the other two, but he sent a smile back. "That was bloody brilliant Harry!" He whispered.

"I can't believe that you can fly so good! That was amazing!"

"Well, Draco. Fly so Well." Theodore corrected his grammar.

Draco grumbled, grabbing Harry's hand to pull him along faster.

"What did your punishment end up being Draco?" Theo asked.

"I didn't get dessert for a week. And I couldn't fly for a month."

"That's rough buddy." Crabbe said.

Harry laughed as he continued to walk toward to pitch. "Come on guys! We're almost there!"

"Anything you say Har." Draco complied. The other kids didn't notice the slip up of the term of endearment, and Draco caught himself cursing at himself.

Harry's face grew a light shade of pink as he continued to walk forward. "Did he just call you Har?"Theo whispered to his brother.

"I don't know what you're talking about Theo." Theo just smirked at his brothers blushing face.

"Whatever you say _Har"_

"I'm gonna kill you!" the small eleven year old chased after his brother who just laughed. The two came to a stop at the sight of the Gryffindor's who were already at the pitch.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at flying. Been flying since I can remember." Ernest Potter bragged to his housemates.

Harry snorted. "I bet I could beat you at flying, Scarhead." He said.

"You think so?!" Ernest said back, getting angrier by the second.

"Yeah, I do."

"Come on, Ernie he's only trying to rile you up." Ron Weasley butted in, trying to stop the fight that was sure to break out.

"He really could beat you, you know." Blaise said, standing up beside his friend. "I don't care what you think about yourself Potter, but Harry's the best flyer I've ever seen." 

"You shut your mouth you-" Ron started to say, but was interrupted by Madam Hooch, and a tall man with jet black hair.

"Dad!" Ernest said, walking toward James Potter.

"Hey kiddo!" James said affectionately mussing his hair up. "But today, I'm Professor Potter. I'm gonna teach all of you how to fly on one of these bad boys!" Ernest nodded, walking back toward his friends.

"Okay you lot, put your hand over your broom and say "Up'"

Harry, Theo, Draco, and Ernest were the only ones who were able to get the broom up on one try.

Neville Longbottom, however, later mounted the broom and began to ascend into the sky, eventually falling and breaking his arm.

"Okay, we'll take him to the infirmary, but none of you leave the ground!" Madame Hooch demanded as she and James carried the whimpering Neville along.

"What a disgrace." Draco said.

"Yeah, no kidding. What kind of wizard can't control a broom?" Theo said.

"A blood traitor." Harry said, smirking.

"Hey! You watch your mouth!" Ernest said, butting in again.

"Don't tell us what to do, _blood traitor._ " Harry growled. 

"Just because we're not scum!" Ron said.

"Let's settle this once and for all, Potter, you and me. Let's race brooms." 

"But Madame Hooch said not to leave the ground!" Hermione Granger piped in.

"Shut up, you mud-blood." Gasps were heard around the circle from the Gryffindor's.

"Wha-." Hermione was interrupted but Ernest mounting is broom.

"You're on."

The two took to the skies, and sped off. Harry felt free, with his friends cheering him on. He loved flying. He was a natural and nothing was more liberating than the wind blowing through your hair. He made a sharp turn as he neared on of the towers of the castle. He looked behind him, and saw that Ernest had retreated back to the ground, probably smirking. Ernest aimed a rock at Harry's head and Harry just smirked as it missed. "If that's how you want to play."

Harry chased after the falling rock, grabbing it before pulling up almost as soon as he hit the ground. He came to a stop and turned around, grimacing when he saw Madame Hooch, James Potter, and Severus Snape standing behind the children.

"Mr. Nott. Come." Harry paled as his head of house glared at him, but he followed none the less.

"I don't believe it." James said, "I haven't seen anyone fly like that since…well, since me."

"So…?" Theo bounced on the balls of his feet, as his brother walked into the common room.

"I got expelled." Harry said, a frown on his face, and tears forming in his eyes.

"What!" Was heard throughout the common room.

"I don't believe you." Draco said, hoping to merlin that his friend was lying.

"Are you serious?" A fifth year asked the young boy.

"No, he's not. Really people." Marcus Flint came in after Harry, laughing. "He's been given the position of seeker on our team." Marcus's eyes glinted as his new star player was engulfed in hugs, one lasting a

particularly long time between Harry and Draco. He thought nothing of it.

"Nott, be to the pitch tomorrow at 3:30. I'll be training you for two hours before Practice starts. Practice is on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays. Games are always on Saturdays. Don't disappoint me."

Ernest Potter sat at the Gryffindor table that night at dinner, scowling at the Slytherins. "It's not fair. He's the youngest Quidditch player since my father. Why does _he_ get to play, and not me? I'm a much better flyer!"

"Well, Ernie, maybe if you hadn't of chickened out and you had actually flown you would be playing too." Seamus said before stuffing a biscuit in his mouth.

"I just don't think it's fair, I mean, he broke the rules! Why wasn't he punished! He shouldn't be able to get away with breaking the rules." Hermione ranted.

"That's just the way things work, Granger, when your family basically owns the Ministry of Magic." Ron said.

"But I'm the Boy-Who-Lived!"

"Son, calm down and eat your dinner." Ernest was startled by his father coming up behind him.

"Dad can you to talk to Dumbledore and see if I can try out for the team." James shook his head. "You know the rules son, Nott just happened to get lucky." He walked out of the hall, waving at his son and sending a wink toward his wife.

"Awe, little Potty, trying to get daddy to get him on the team." Theo said, walking past the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah, maybe if you had some actual talent or guts, you could be on your house team too." Draco said from behind his friend.

"Just because Harry broke the rules-. " Hermione tried to butt in.

"Granger, no-body asked you." Harry grimaced toward the mudblood, joining the conversation

"What is this?" A voice said behind the group of bickering eleven year olds. They turned to see an older Hufflepuff boy. "Excuse me, I would like to eat dinner with my friend's. Thanks." He said and they moved. He smiled toward the younger ones, turning to Harry he said, "Congrats on making the team. You've caused quite the up roar. Looking forward to beating you to the snitch. Cedric Diggory"

"I'd like to see you try. Harry Nott." Harry replied, shaking his hand.

Cedric sent him a dazzling smile, and walked to his house table. Everyone failed to see Harry Nott blush as he turned and walked out of the hall.


	4. The Mountain Troll and a Truce

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the only character I claim is Ernest Charlus Potter**

The weeks grew colder and Halloween was only two weeks away.

"Blaise, will you please play with me?"

"No, Theo, last time I played exploding snap with you, my eyebrows singed off." Harry snickered as he recalled what Blaise looked like with singed eyebrows. "Piss off." Blaise threw a half-eaten piece of licorice wand at Harry, and Harry just grinned and finished eating it.

"That's really gross, you know." Draco said, disgust evident on his face. "Finishing another's food."

Harry and Theo exchanged a look, and shortly after Draco said this Harry was wrestling the chocolate frog from Draco's hand as Theo pinned him to the ground. "Hey! Stop-that's-my-." Draco was cut off as Harry finally grabbed the frog from his hand and ate it. "You're disgusting Harry."

"But that Chocolate frog wasn't." Harry replied, smirking. "It didn't even taste like nasty Malfoy germs."

"Malfoy's don't have nasty germs." Draco turned his face away as he said this, a blush evident on his face which did not go unnoticed by Theo and Blaise.

Harry, oblivious, grabbed a small handful of Berti Botts every flavor Beans. "Everyone has nasty germs Draco. You're not special, no matter what Aunt Cissa tells you."

"I hate you Harry." Draco mumbled.

"You love me." Harry said, causing a new blush to rise on Draco's then composed face.

"I'll be back later." Draco said, leaving the common room, causing Theo and Blaise to snicker.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing little brother."

"Why do you call me that, we're the same age?"

"You're nine months younger than me Harry. Besides, I turn 12 on the 15th. You just turned 11 three months ago; you're younger than me. What are you getting me for my birthday?"

"Why would he tell you that, you tosspot." Blaise inquired.

"I got him a magazine." Said Pansy.

"What kind?" Theo asked.

"Well I'm not telling you that part." She giggled.

"Harry?"

"I'm not telling you Theo. Drop it." Harry rolled his eyes at Pansy, who was trying to grab Theo's attention. Girls were annoying. "I'm going after Draco, want to come?"  
"Yes, coming!" Blaise said, gathering his belongings.

"Sure." Theo said.

The three stepped out of the common room into the dungeon corridors. "Where'd he go?" Harry asked.

"You're asking the wrong guy, mate." Theo nodded in agreement with Blaise.

"Maybe if we follow the stench of cologne we can find him." The three snickered and made their way to the stairs.

"Hey, Granger! Have you seen Draco?" Blaise asked Hermione as they passed her in the entrance hall.

"Why is he asking the mudblood?" Theo whispered in Harry's ear, who shrugged in response.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at the three and pointed in the direction she had seen him. "He looked upset about something. You really should hurry back to your rooms for the next class you know."

Harry rolled his eyes at the girls nagging. "Thanks mudblood, we'll be going now." As the three passed her they heard her ask "What does that mean?!"

"Ask your little bloodtraitor friends!" Theo replied form the top of the staircase.

"God, she's so annoying." Harry said as they reached the third floor corridor. "Do you think he's up here?"

"I don't know, I don't think so. This is the off limits corridor, why would he come up here?"

"I think that's exactly why he would Theo." Blaise said.

"Draco?" Harry called. They walked a little farther and saw a familiar blond walking their way. "There you are! Why did you run off like that? Did I say something?" Harry asked.

"No. Sorry, let's go back to the common room." Theo and Blaise shared another look, and nodded.

"You two go ahead, we're gonna explore." Theo said.

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"No reason." The two chimed together, causing Harry and Draco to look to each other.

"Well, I want to explore too, so you aren't getting rid of us, sorry."

"I'd rather go back to the com-." Draco was cut off as his Harry pulled him into a room. "Hey!"

"Why is there another door in here?" Blaise interrupted him again.

"Stop inter-."

"Alohamora." Harry said, pointing his wand at the door handle. The four cautiously walked into the next room and stopped in their tracks.

Six wide, beady eyes stared at the four children belo. Growls started to emit from the creature.

"Guys…" Harry said.

"RUN!" Theo grabbed Blaise and Draco's hand, who grabbed Harrys, and they ran as fast as they could out of the rooms and back to the common room. They sat in front of the fire, reeling from the experience.

…

"I can't believe we haven't found anything on this monster being in Hogwarts." Draco said, flipping through the book in front of him.

"I can't believe we spent my birthday in the library." Theo grumbled to himself. "Let's go to dinner guys. Please?" He asked, begging with his eyes.

Harry sighed and stuffed a book into his bag. Making their way to the Great Hall he said. "You're such a baby Theo."

"Excuse me for not wanting to spend any longer in that dark dreary place."  
"It's not even dark in the Library Theo."  
"Blaise. It puts a damper on my soul. You wouldn't understand, your soul is already dampened." Theo said, earning a slug on the arm from Blaise.

"Mr. Nott. Good to see you on this day. Well wishes are expected?" Professor Snape met the boys in the Hall. "Here you are. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Uncle Sev." Theo said, smiling at the older man, who immediately stalked in the other direction toward his seat at the head table.

"You boys are always blocking the way, you know." A voice said behind the four.

Harry turned pink, and his friends noticed this. Draco frowned as he looked at Harry.

"'Ello Cedric." Harry said, turning to face the handsome third year, who smiled.

"Have you been working on your skills like I taught you?"

Harry nodded and smiled. "I'm getting better than you. I'm gonna snatch that snitch from underneath you." Harry's chest puffed out slightly.

Cedric snorted. "We'll see, wont we. Well, I'll see you Wednesday night. Excuse me." He said, pushing past the four, who also walked to their table.

Harry turned to face his friends, who all had similar looks on their faces. "What?"

"You're on first name basis with that Hufflepuff?" Theo asked.

"Are you trying to show off?" Blaise asked.

"What's tomorrow night?!" Draco asked, a slight hint of hysteria in his tone.

"Yeah!" the other two piped in.

"He's giving me tips on being a seeker. Marcus is good, but he's a chaser, so he doesn't have many tips on being a seeker."

"But you've always been a good seeker! You don't need tips. Why are you playing dumb?" Theo said. "Why are you hanging out with that Hufflepuff?"  
Harry coughed, and turned away from the other three, and to Daphne. "Eat your dinner." He effortlessly ended the conversation and started a new one with Daphne about the English Quidditch team. Theo just shook his head. _I hope he doesn't get his hopes up._

…

Halloween was finally here. The muggleborns in Hogwarts had taken to wearing ridiculous outfits; those of mummies, and vampires, and some even going so far as dressing up as Merlin.

Four Slytherin boys made their way to the Great Hall for dinner but were interrupted by two Gryffindor boys.

"Potter." Draco scowled at Ernest.

"Malfoy." Ernest scowled back.

"Move." Harry said, trying to push past them.

"You're in our way Nott, you move." Ron said.

"You're going the opposite way of food Weasel? Hell hath frozen over if you've stopped eating." Blaise replied.

Ron's ears turned a shape of purple and he sputtered something none of them could understand. The Slytherins pushed past the other two and made their way to their table, where a Gryffindor girl, Fay Dunbar, was asking if anyone had seen Hermione Granger.

"The mudblood?" Pansy asked, earning a glare from the girl.

"Yes. You know Pans, Hermione has muggle parents, but she's the best witch in our grade."

"Whatever Fay, I think I saw her in the girl's lavatory." Daphne said to the girl. Fay Dunbar had been close friend with all of the first year Slytherins until she was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Daphne I-." Fay was cut off, however, by the feast starting. She shook her head and walked to her table.

Daphne piled her plate with mashed potatoes and glared in Fay's direction. "I don't know why she thinks she can talk to us. She's a worse bloodtraitor than the Weasley's at this point."

"Daphne, 8 years of friendship doesn't just go away in a couple of months you know that." Pansy said, eating her own dinner.

"Whatever, I think that as soon as she was sorted into the house of the lions she lost all right to our friendship." Theo said.

Draco and Harry had their heads pressed together over a book, and were oblivious to the world around them. "We're getting nowhere with this book Harry."

Harry sighed as he read the same line over and over again. "I know."

"What, are you guys still reading about the Cerberus?" Blaise asked, sitting beside Harry. "I asked my mother about it. Turns out that my step-father is quite knowledgeable about magical beasts. They can be put to sleep with music."

Three gazes of equal shock, anger, and determination were met with his gaze of confusion. "What?"

"How long have you known this Blaise?" Harry asked.

"'Bout a week." He trailed of as his friends glared at him. "What?!" He asked again.

Harry mumbled something closing the book in front of him. "Whatever. Daphne will you hand me the butter?"

Dinner was, after that, quite pleasant. Halloween was always a fun night at the Nott household. They always celebrated by listening to haunting music, and ghost hunting. Of course, Theodore Nott was _never_ involved in such shenanigans, at least his children and everyone else thought so. He did well to make sure there were ghosts to catch, and prizes to be won.

Dinner was interrupted by the doors crashing against the walls, and Professor Quirrell running down the middle aisle. "TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON!" his screams immediately brought panic about the room. "TROLL!-Thought you oughta know." He collapsed immediately after.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore's voice spoke above everyone else's. "Prefects take you students to the dormitories." This was met with loud voiced from the Slytherin table, "And Slytherins make yourselves comfortable. We will provide hot chocolate."

"Where is Harry?!" Theo asked, noticing his brother was missing.

Harry was in fact running with Ron Weasley and Ernest Potter, running toward the girl's lavatory. "What are you doing Nott?" Ernest asked.

"I'm not so heartless to let another person be devoured by a troll, mudblood or not. Any of the Slytherins would feel the same."

"Sure you aren't. I'm sure there is something in this that will help you, you selfish prick!" Ernest said. "Here it is!"

"Stand back." Harry said, blasting the door off its hinges. In all honesty, there was something in it for him. The brightest witch of his grade was sure to be a valuable asset on his side one day. Besides, Harry wasn't dense, he knew that Granger was smart and right now he needed charms help.

The three walked into the bathroom to see a cowering Hermione and a giant, smelly troll standing over her with a sink in its hand. "Bugger" one of the boys said.

The troll turned to the boys and let out a feral growl. The three broke apart, Ron and Ernest going right, and harry going under the troll to Hermione.

"Granger! Come on!" He grabbed her hands and pulled her out of the way of a falling sink. "HURRY!" She leapt up with the force of him pulling her, and the two ran out of the way.

"How do we defeat it?!" Ernest called to Ron who replied with "I don't bloody well know you prick!"

"Wimgardium leviosa!" Harry cried pointing it at the troll's arm that was wielding a hammer. Ron looked at Harry with admiration while throwing rubble at the trolls head, a faucet landed in the troll's eye. Ernest jumped onto the trolls back, sticking his wand up the troll's nose, earning a roar of pain.

The Hammer fell on top of its owners head, causing the troll to fall forward. Harry and Hermione ran out of the way, Harry landing on top of Hermione. "S-Sorry." He said, getting up.

She looked at him in shock, recognizing that the apology was much more loaded than him just falling on her. "It's okay.."

"Ugh." Ernest grabbed his wand from the nose and wiped it of on the trolls vest. "Troll bogeys."

Footsteps were heard running toward the four.

"What is the meaning of this?!" McGonagall shrieked as she saw her students standing over the troll.

"Ernest!" Lily called, running to her son and engulfing him in a hug. Snape in turn walked toward Harry and grabbed his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked under his breath.

Harry nodded and hugged Snape around the waist, who briefly returned the hug.

"Perhaps one should explain what happened here?" Dumbledore said. Four voices immediately started talking. "One at a time." Dumbledore smiled.

"It's my fault professor. I thought that I could get the troll by myself. These four just followed after me. They saved my life Professor." Hermione said, bowing her head. The boys started to protest but were cut off by their professor.

"10 points from Gryffindor for being reckless, Miss Granger. 30 Points to Gryffindor, however, for sheer luck. And 20 points to Slytherin for bravery, Mr. Nott." Harry smiled at the Transfiguration teacher. "And detention to all of you. I think you'll serve it with Hagrid."

"Perhaps not right away Minevra. You are all to serve detention with Hagrid the week after Christmas. I believe he has things to do around that time that you all can help with. Before that you would simply be useless to him. Until then, you'll be cleaning cauldrons with Professor Snape once a week."

Four groans filled the air.


	5. Harry's Victory

**My Beta is my best friend**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the only character I claim is Ernest Charlus Potter**

The only noise in the dungeons was the sound of brushes scrubbing on pewter.

Severus Snape sat at his desk and corrected papers, looking up only to check that the students were alive and well.

"Ouch!" Ron Weasley broke the silence by burning his hand on some left over potion in the bottom of his fourth cauldron. Severus sighed and walked up to the boy.

"Idiot boy. Did I not tell you to wear dragon hide gloves?!"

Ron cowered under Snapes glare. Snape applied burn salve and sent the boys away from his classroom.

"I hate children."

"Then why did you become a professor, Professor?" Harry Nott was standing at the desk in front of Snape's. "Sorry, I forgot my rucksack."

Harry went to walk out of the classroom but stopped when his professor called out to him.

"Yes, sir?"

"Good luck at your game tonight, Harry. Don't disappoint me, I want to win the house cup."

"Thank you, sir. Father asked me to ask you about 'you-know-what'. What does that mean?"

Snape smirked at the boy. "He wants me to have tea with you and Theo sometime soon. Something about "losing touch with their so called 'uncle'"…"

"I think we're free tomorrow." Harry smiled at the man. "Sir... I have a question."

"What is it Harry? I'm trying to grade papers." Harry smiled, Snape never changed. He was always irritable.

"Who is Nicolas Flamel?" Snape stiffened and slowly looked up.

"Why are you inquiring?"

"I-uh, I heard his name in passing and it's been eating at me because his name is _so familiar_ but I can't figure out _why,_ " Harry bluffed and hoped that the man didn't see through it.

Eyes narrowed, Snape replied "Nicolas Flamel was the creator of the Philosophers stone. Now wh-"

"The Philosophers Stone! Of course!" Snape was startled at the outburst. "But why is it here? Thanks Uncle Sev!" Harry ran out of the classroom and made his way to the library for a quick study session on the Philosophers Stone before his game.

Snape was suspicious. He thought he heard right when Harry said "But why is it here" but it had been so quiet that he wasn't sure.

…

Harry was a wreck. He should not have eaten those treacle tarts at dinner. He should not have eaten dinner _at all_.

Hedwig, his owl, hooted beside him waking him from his nervous breakdown. "Hey girl." He murmured, grabbing the letter from her leg and giving her a treat. He looked at the note and a dopey smile graced his face,

 _To Harry,_

 _Good luck tonight. I know you'll do a wonderful job as seeker. I mean, you've had a great teacher (That's Me) to show you the ropes of seeking._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Cedric_

"Who is that from?" Millicent Bulstrode entered the empty common room to see Harry rereading the letter.

"No one." He said, pushing the letting into his robes and out of sight. "Bloody hell, is it that time already? I need to go to the pitch!"

"Harry, you know that he's 13 years old right?"

"I am aware?" He said, "Why?"

"You've got a schoolgirl crush on an older _Hufflepuff_ Harry." She said incredulously.

"I do not have a school girl crush on Cedric, Millie! He's my friend! We're friends!"

"You know it would never work."

"I'm eleven bloody years old Millie!" he said, "Excuse me, I'd love to stay here and talk about _feelings_ but I am not a girl, and I have to go to the pitch."

"Boys have feelings too!" She called after him, earning a two finger salute in response.

…

"And I want a fair, clean game from all of you," Madame Hooch said, eyeing Marcus Flint. "Shake hands!" Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint shook hands roughly. "Mount your brooms!"

The whistle struck Harry's ears, and he took off above the players. He circled the pitch, and avoided a rouge bludger sent his way by George Weasley. "Watch it!" He said as it flew dangerously close to his head.

"Not a chance in hell, Pretty boy!" George replied, laughing the whole time.

Harry grumbled under his breath about "stupid red-headed twats" and continued his search for the snitch. Marcus had told him that if he saw the snitch early on he was _not_ to go for it. Hey wanted to rack up as many points as he could. However if the other seeker, Alicia Spinnet, saw the snitch he was to immediately follow.

Harry circled the pitch and saw something glint in the corner of his eye. He turned around and looked harder, it was in fact, the glint of a watch. He raced toward it to throw the other seeker off her track.

"Harry Nott looks to have spotted the snitch! Come on Spinnet catch the slimy Slyt-."

"Jordan!" McGonagall admonished.

"Sorry Professor. It looks like it was a trick after all." Harry smirked as Spinnet sent him a glare.

Harry's broom seemed to buck a little bit, but he thought nothing of it. He did a silent cheer as Slytherin scored again.

Cheers were erupting from the Slytherin stands. "Look at Harry! He's so good on a broom!" Daphne said over the cheers.

"He learned from the best!" Draco said, laughing as Theo slugged his arm. They had all learned from their parents, but Harry was always a natural. After he finally got over his fear of flying, of course.

Shouts were heard and the distracted boys looked in the direction that everyone was pointing. Theo gasped and started to panic. "What's going on?" He shouted.

"Somethings wrong with Harry's broom!" Daphne replied, equally as panicked.

Draco grabbed Blaise's binoculars and scanned the crowd.

...

On the opposite side of the pitch Hermione was doing the same. "What is it, 'Mione?" Ernest asked the girl, worried for his classmate.

She gasped, not believing her eyes. "It's Snape!"

"Why would Snape try to hex his own student?!" Ron asked. Hermione was already on her way to the stand where the professors sat, and she was followed by Ernest.

…

"It's Quirrell!" Draco said, grabbing Theo's hand and running to the professors stands.

Theo and Draco ran as fast as they could through the masses, almost getting hit by pointing hands.

"Here we are-Granger?" Theo said, shocked to see the girl.

"Professor Snape is hexing Harry's broom!"

Theo and Draco shared a look. "It's Quirrell." They said together. Hermione looked shocked, but assented to them being right. Draco set Quirrell's robes on fire and looked out, seeing Harry safe. The three sighed and made their way out of the stands.

"Granger. I know you're a mudblood, but why would you ever think that Snape would hurt one of his students? One of the kids in his _house_?" Theo asked.

"I just saw him chanting something and not breaking eye contact." She said, looking down.

"Well then he must have been doing a counter curse," Draco said, "You know, Theo, Harry, Blaise, and myself were tutored in potions by Snape. We grew up with him. He's kinda like Harry and Theo's uncle. They were at his house all th- Why am I telling you this?"

"I-I didn't know." Hermione looked ashamed, and bowed her head.

"THE SLIMY SLYTH- I mean HARRY NOTT HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH. SLYTHERIN WINS 200 TO 40. Buggers." Lee Jordan hollered into the microphone, earning a slap from McGonagall.

Draco and Theo parted with Hermione and made their way to Harry, who was being rushed out on a stretcher. "What happened?" Theo asked Blaise, worry evident in his voice.

"When his broom stopped acting wonky he got back on, but hurled toward the ground. He pulled up the last second like always but his leg was twisted in a weird way. He nearly swallowed the snitch. It was brilliant!"

"Har!" Draco said, walking alongside the stretcher.

"Harry are you okay?" Theo asked, looking him over and checking his body over for any more injuries.

"I'm fine. Didn't you guys see what happened?"

"Uh. No. We'll explain later." Theo said. "Get better fast so we can party on your first Hogwarts victory!"

…

Harry was over this place. He sighed as he looked at the time for the tenth time in five minutes. It was 8:50 and he had no clue when he would be released. Madame Pomfrey had said around 9:00 or 9:30. He sighed again.

"That's a heavy sigh for someone who just won a game." Harry's ears perked up and he looked toward the door.

"Cedric!"

"Hey. I come bearing gifts." He said, holding out a box of Bert Botts and a Chocolate Frog card.

"Thanks!" Harry said, eagerly taking the candy. He opened the beans first, and dipped his hand in. He offered the box to Cedric who took a bean. They looked at each other and put the bean in their mouths.

Harry's face immediately turned to one of displeasure, and Cedric's the opposite.

"Soap." Harry scowled.

"Peach!" Cedric beamed. "Good job today. But I didn't know you could fly so well. I mean, after you finally had control over your broom. I don't remember teaching you any of those moves."

Harry's eyes widened and he looked down at his chocolate frog. "Hey look! Merlin! I don't have one of his!"

Cedric Laughed. "So, why did you lie about not being good at seeker?" Harry mumbled something. "What was that?"

"I said that I wanted to spend time with you."

"Well good! Because I like spending time with you! You're fun to be around!" Cedric said.

"Even though I'm a Slytherin?"

"I think that even though you're a Slytherin and I'm a Hufflepuff we can still be friends." Cedric stuck out his hand.

"Friends." Harry agreed, a smile on his face.

"Har, are you ready to-," Draco walked into the room and stopped short, seeing the Hufflepuff and Harry with their hand clasped. He put on a smirk and said, "Diggory, I think I'll have to take Harry back to the common room with me. The Slytherins are practically dying to see him, and I don't think they'd be too happy to find out that a _Hufflepuff_ was hogging their hero." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Alright. I'll see you on Wednesday? We can still practice together right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I can scope out your abilities before our game next Saturday," Cedric said, grabbing another handful of Berti Botts, "Malfoy." He nodded his head toward Draco and walked out of the infirmary.

"I don't know why you associate with that Hufflepuff Harry. It's an embarrassment."

"Oh piss off Draco, you know it's not. Cedric is my friend and I enjoy talking to him. Besides, it's nice to have someone other than Flint to play quidditch with. You, Theo, and Blaise can't because you're not allowed to fly. And besides, Blaise is kinda friends with Susan Bones and you never give him trouble for being friends with a Puff."

Draco was silent. He knew Harry was right.

"Come on. I'll ask Madame Pomfrey if I can leave."

Harry came back to the room and nodded. "Let's get out of here. So why didn't you and Theo see me catch the snitch? Where is Theo anyway?"

"He was in an intense game of exploding snap. I guess there was money on the line," Draco and Harry laughed, "Anyway, we didn't see because we went to save your life. I looked out across the pitch and saw that Quirrell was cursing your broom. We ran into the mudblood and she thought that it was _Snape_ that was trying to kill you. Anyway, we set his robes on fire, and then you fell to your death I guess."

"Granger thought that Snape would try to kill me?"

"Yeah, what an idiot huh." Harry was silent. "Don't tell me you've befriended the mudblood too!"

"We're not _friends_ per se, she just goes over my charms homework to correct my mistakes. She's really smart you know."

Draco looked aghast, "I could go over your charms homework!"

"Draco, you already go over my potions _and_ my arithmancy. I can't ask you for more help. You have to do your own homework and have a life too, you know."

Draco sighed, "What would your father think of you associating with _mudbloods_?"

"He would ask my intentions and be very proud that I was using someone to my advantage Draco. It's not as if I talk to her every day. She goes over my charms homework once a week. I'm still Harry Nott, raised in the most pure-blood manner that you can possibly be raised." Harry smiled a cheeky smile and opened the portrait for Draco, "After you Heir Malfoy." He called Draco by his title to further prove his point.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Thank you Heir Nott, second in line to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Nott."

…

Christmas was fast approaching and the boys of Slytherin were currently packing their trunks to go home the next day.

"Can't believe it's already the hols," Theo said while stuffing another shirt into his trunk. "I'm so excited to go home."

"Me too," Blaise said, "Mother's got a trip to Paris planned for New Years. I think that my step-father is going. God knows if he'll come back." He snickered.

"What is that, number five?" Harry teased.

"Six actually," Blaise replied.

Laughter was heard from around the room. "Welp, I'm finished. I'm gonna head to dinner." Harry said, closing his trunk.

"I'll come with." Theo said, joining Harry.

"Harry, what did you get dad for Christmas?"

"I got him a new wand holster. It's engraved with snakes, and is made of diamond. What'd you get him?"

"I bought him a diary from Borgin and Burks. It looks really old. There's no writing in it, but it says Tom Marvolo Riddle on the inside cover. It was really cool. I thought he'd like a new journal."  
"I'm sure he'll like it. He's into stuff from Borgin and Burkes. That name is familiar? Why is it familiar? Oh! I've known this for quite a few days, but the thing that's hidden in the school is the Philosophers stone!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, I asked Snape who Flamel was and when he said that he created the stone, it clicked! Quirrell is after the stone. I don't know why, but he's after it."

Theo breathed out, "Why?"

…

The Nott Manor stood proud and tall in the middle of tall trees. A loud pop interrupted the silence of the surrondings.

"First one to the door gets dibs on the chair!" Theos voice rang out and Harry and Theo ran to the door. Harry reached the door first and Theo tromped with his head down.

Harry stuck his tongue out at his brother, and earned a sharp rebuke from his father. "Keep that in your mouth, boy."

Harry straightened and nodded his head. His father was rarely so curt with them.

Theodore sighed and patted his sons on their shoulders. "I'll be in my study. Do try not to break any of the decorations."

"Yes, Sir." They chimed together.

The two boys sat in silence until a tap on the window interrupted them.

"It's Draco's owl." Harry walked to the owl, gave her a treat and opened the letter.

 _Harry and Theo,_

 _My father seemed strangely miffed at me when we got home today. Is your father the same?_

 _On lighter topics, I'm so glad to be home. My bed has missed me._

 _See you later,_

 _Draco M._

"That's strange," Theo said after he read the letter, "I wonder what's going on?"

…

Theodore Nott I sat in his study, conversing with Lucius Malfoy through the floo.

"This is urgent, Lucius! We have to find the diary! Our Lord demanded that we keep it safe and it's missing. It's like he knows it's missing… My mark stings."

"Mine does as well, Theodore. We will find it. If I have to use…Other methods to get the information, I will. I expect you will help me?"

Lucius received a nod in reply, and the conversation was cut by Draco entering the study at the Malfoy Manor.

Theodore sighed and rubbed his left forearm. " _Fuck"_ he mumbled under his breath.

There were five people in the wizarding world who knew that Voldemort was not dead. Three of those people were fighting for the dark side. One was fighting for the light side, and the other was a spy between the two.

Of these five people were Theodore Nott I and Lucius Malfoy. Three days previous, Theodore had walked into Borgin and Burkes and crucioed Borgin when he found out that the diary of Tom Riddle had been sold, for a whopping 100 galleons. Theodore relayed this information to his master and in turn received the Cruciatus Curse; "for insolence" his master had said.

Theodore Nott had been at his wits end trying to get the man to relay who he had sold the diary to, but the man insisted that he could not say, earning another round of pain.

Theodore didn't know why his Master was so concerned about the diary of his past, but he was going to do everything in his power to get it back.


	6. The Potter Heir

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The only character I claim is Ernest Charlus Potter.**

 **My best friend is my Beta.**

"Your house is so _big!_ "

"Well Ron, you can't really call this a house can you?" James Potter said behind Ernest and Ron Weasley.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay here, Mr. Potter. I didn't want to stay at the school all alone."

"Please. Of course you're welcome to stay Ron. You're basically family. George, Fred, Percy, follow me, I'll show you to your rooms."

"Come on Ron, I'll show you to your room!" Ernest grabbed his friends hand and pulled him up the stairs.

The Potter Manor was home to James and Lily Potter, their son Ernest, and for the Christmas holidays, Ron, Fred and George, and Percy Weasley. Laughter can be heard throughout the manor as the two young boys made their way to the rooms.

Ernest stopped, "Okay, this is the guest room. You know where the bathroom is, and my room is right across the hall."

"What is that room?" Ron asked, pointing to a room at the end of the hall.

Ernest got quiet and looked down. "Don't go in there. That's…Uhm, that's Harry's room. Mum doesn't like anyone to go in there. She cleans it herself."

"Oh..." Ron said, "Sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay mate, just don't bring him up around Mum or Dad. They get really sad. I don't really remember him so it doesn't really affect me that badly. Anyway! Let's go play a round of Quidditch!"

…

The days were passing quickly and the Potter household was as lively as ever.

"And then, Snape got mad at _us!_ We weren't even the ones talking! It was those evil Notts'!"

James and Lily laughed. Lily knew how much her old friend favored the Slytherins. She also knew how much trouble Harrison and Theodore Nott could cause in a classroom. She had her fair share of injuries to attend to because of those boys.

"Mum, can I have seconds? I'd like more bacon."

"Of course dear, anyone else?"

All four of the Weasley boys raised their hands, and almost as soon as their plate was full, it was empty again.

"So tomorrow, James, Ernest and I have some things to attend to. You are welcome to come if you would like, though it is a bit of a family thing."

The boys looked at each other and unanimously decided to stay at the Potter Manor. "Okay, all we ask is that you don't break anything." James pointedly looked at the twins and laughed.

"So, where are you guys going tomorrow?" Ron asked his friend as they made their way to the sitting room.

"Every Christmas Eve we go to Harry's grave. It's something we've done since I can remember."

Ron nodded and began to set up the chess set. "Fancy another round?"

"No." Ernest said, sick of losing.

"I'll play you Ron." James said, entering the room. Ron beamed and motioned toward the other side. "I'm Black."

…

The next day, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black met the Potters at the front gate. All of them were donned in their nicest dress robes.

"What a dreary color." Sirius said, earning a smack from Remus. "What?"

James laughed. "You know, Moony, black is a dreary color, whether the occasion calls for it or not." James clasped his hand on his sons shoulder, and they all apparated to cemetery.

Lily was silent as they walked up the rows of tombstones. James grabbed her hand as he heard her intake of breath.

 _Harold James Potter_

 _July 31_ _st_ _1980- August 4_ _th_ _1984_

 _Thy gentle voice now is hushed. Thy warm true heart is still and on thy young and innocent brow is resting deaths cold chill._

 _Rest in Peace, my beautiful son._

Remus conjured up a flower for each of them, and was the first one to put his on the grave.

Ernest was next, followed by his father and then his mother, who were both quietly crying. Sirius was the last one. Harry's death had affect Sirius in a way that no one expected. The man was mellowed by the birth of his godson, and he entered a very dark place when he went missing.

Sirius dragged his hand across the tombstone and let out a choked sob. "Merry Christmas, my little Harry." He whispered. They all sat in silence for a moment, and Sirius finally stood up. Rubbing his eyes he said. "Welp, let's go get some ice cream!"

James smiled at one of his best friends and grabbed his wife around the waist.

Remus and Ernest were the last to leave. Ernest stared at his older brother's grave. "Moony?"

"Yes?"

"Is it bad that I don't feel…anything? I mean, I feel sad, but it's more for Mum and Dad and you and Sirius."

"Ernie..." Remus said, fighting for the words to say, "No, it's not bad. You never knew him. You were too young to remember what your brother was like. Of course, you'll feel sad at his loss, but it's more of a sadness of what could have been. We… We remember when Harry was still with us. We remember his laugh, and the way he cried. We mourn his loss, and you mourn what could have been your brother. So no, it is not bad. Come on, I think Sirius is getting antsy." Remus grabbed Ernest's' shoulder and led him away from the grave. With one last look at Harry, he smiled down at his godson.

…

At the Nott Manor on Christmas Eve, Theodore and Harry were changing into dress robes and preparing for the annual Christmas party. This year it was being held at the Malfoy Manor.

Theo was grumbling to himself, his head stuck in the many holes of the fancy robes. "Little help, Harry?"

"I'm kinda tied up myself." Harry said from the ground, where his right arm was in the same hole as his left leg.

A sigh was heard from the doorway, and Theodore Nott I entered the room. "I will never understand how you boys are so inelegant." He made his way to Theo first. "They really aren't that hard to put on."

He helped Theo out of his predicament, and made his way to Harry. "How did you manage?"

"I don't know father, I don't wear these that often. You wear them every day, so you have more practice." Harry said with an annoyed tint to his voice.

"Watch your tone, boy." Theodore said to his youngest, "You need to work on that. You've been extra mouthy this break. I expect you will be better when we come back for summer. You do remember your punishment the last time, yes?"

Harry's eyes widened. Of course he remembered the punishment it had only happened two nights before after all. He had walked into his father's study without knocking. He had to admit, he did get a bit mouthy.

"Forgive me father, I don't mean to be." He bowed his head, "Thank you for helping us..."

Theodore nodded, and said, "Be to the foyer in five minutes, I do not want to be late."

The boys nodded and began to put on their shoes. "Harry, are you okay?" Harry nodded, "I really don't know what his problem is. He's never been like this before." Theo was right. The man was strict and he expected his children to behave, but he had never been as strict as he was this holiday.

"I don't know. I kind of deserved it the last time. I did enter without knocking."

"But that doesn't mean he had to bring his cane out!"

"Shhh! He'll hear you!"

"Whatever, let's go. Let's not keep him waiting." Theo grumbled, making his way out of the room.

The three Nott's arrived at the Malfoy Manor with a loud pop, and made their way inside. A small house elf took their cloaks, and led them into the ballroom.

"Run along, boys, and please, do not cause any trouble." Theodore said in a much nicer way than he had all break. It was almost like he was back to how he usually was.

"Harry, Theo!" Narcissa Malfoy engulfed the boys into a warm hug. "Happy Christmas!"

"Hey, Aunt Cissa." Harry said as Theo pulled away, but Harry stayed a little bit longer, basking in the warmth of a mother's hug.

"Draco is in the other room with the other children. Please, don't break anything."

Theo rolled his eyes. "We don't break _everything_ we touch, you know."

"You might as well! Now shoo, before Bella finds you." She laughed at the comical appearance on their faces. The boys were terrified of Bellatrix. She liked to practice some of the lighter hex's on them.

"BYE!" The two called, running away from the adults. Narcissa just laughed.

"You shouldn't be so lenient with them, Narcissa." Theodore said from beside her.

"Oh hush, Theodore. You and Lucius, I swear, suddenly you've decided to become strict with them?"

"We are doing it for a good reason. They are older now, they need to be prepared for anything that comes their way, and they need to decide what side to be on."

"What are you talking about? They are eleven years old, for God's sake."

Theodore clicked his tongue and walked away. "If you want them to be loyal to _whatever,_ you need to be careful not to drive them away, Theodore."

"Duly noted." He said, brushing her off.

"Draco!" Theo called when they entered the other room.

"Theo, Harry! Welcome!" He said, bowing in proper etiquette. All of the children exchanged glances and burst out laughing.

"Please don't do that again. It's terrifying how much you look like Lucius." Harry said, grabbing a small sandwich from a tray of a passing server, "Hey, Daphne."

"Hey Harry, can I ask you a question?" He raised an eyebrow in invitation, "Can you help me with my Defense homework when we get back?"

"Sure." He smiled, walking off with the girl.

"When did they become so friendly?" asked Blaise before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I think when they got paired up for herbology." Pansy said, joining the conversation. "Draco! Are you having a good Christmas?"

Draco and Pansy walked away, leaving Blaise and Theo.

"I hate these things, you know." Blaise said.

"Tell me about it. Hey, has your mother been cross this holiday?"

"No, why?"

"Our father has been. He brought the cane out on Harry the other day because he back talked. He hasn't done that since we broke all of Snape's potion phials when we were seven."

Blaise shook his head. "If anything, she's been less cross than normal. I think she might actually like this husband."

Theo hummed and sat down on the couch.

"Thanks Harry!" Daphne giggled, walking away from the boy and sitting beside Theo. Harry rejoined the group after grabbing a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Happy Christmas." He said, raising his glass. All of the other children and teenager in the room followed suit.

"Happy Christmas!"

…

Harry, Theo, and Theodore were in the sitting room, sipping on hot cocoa and coffee (that probably had a bit of firewhisky in it).

"Theo, you first." Harry said, handing Theo a rather large gift wrapped in silver paper.

Theo smiled at his brother and opened it carefully. His eyes widened. "Wow." He said, gazing down at the bow. Inside was an extravagant (and really, really expensive) new chess set. "Thank you, Harry!"

Theodore handed Theo a smaller box and watched as his son opened it. "Thanks Dad!" he said, holding a new potions set. It was top of the line and had yet to be released to the public.

Harry was next. "I got you two presents, Harry." Theo said, handing both of them to him. Harry opened the smaller one first, and let out an excited cry. Inside was two new sets of quidditch robes with the number seven on them. One of them were standard color for home games, and the other was silver and green for him to wear during his school games. Opening the next box was a new wand holster.

Harry thanked his brother and opened the long box from his father. "Dad!" He said, looking up. Inside was a shiny new broom engraved with "Nimbus 2001". "Dad, this hasn't been released yet!"

"Well, I have a bit of influence. Besides, I think you should be playing on the fastest broom you can. Go ahead and show it off at school. No one else can get it until May."

Theodore opened the gift from Harry first and was pleasantly surprised. He replaced his worn out wand holster with the new one, and gave his son a rare smile.

Theo watched with bated breath as his father opened the diary. The room was silent as his father started at the gift. "Dad?" Theo asked.

"Where did you get this?" Theo stuttered for a second, "I said: Where. Did. You. Get. This?"

"He got it at Borgin and Burke's father. He saw it when were there before school started and bought it via owl order a couple months ago. He said that it reminded him of you. He thought you would like it."

Theodore rounded on Harry, who shrank away in fear. Seeing this, Theodore took a deep breath and turned back around to face Theo. "Thank you son," He said, patting him on the head, "I'll be in my study. Do _not_ interrupt me."

Theo and Harry exchanged glances and gathered their gifts.

Dinner that night was spent in silence the only sound being silverware scratching on plates.

"Theodore…" Theodore addressed his eldest, "I apologize for this morning. I was just shocked. You see, that diary is something that I have been looking for since November. It's a very important artifact."

"I'm sorry."

"Do not be sorry. It is a huge relief to have it in my possession. I really appreciate it."

Silence fell again and they all finished their dinner. "May I be excused?" Harry asked.

"You do not want desert?"

"No, sir."

Theodore sighed and waved his hand.

Harry made his way to his room and sat on his bed. He looked at the pile of gifts he'd received. He got a book from Draco, and Blaise had sent him a new radio. Hermione had sent him a new set of parchment, and Cedric had gotten him a new pair of goggles for quidditch with a note reading "This will probably put me at a disadvantage, but I think you need them over your glasses"

There was one gift that baffled him though. He had yet to open it. It was wrapped in maroon paper, and had an unmarked note that said

 _Harrison, this has been in my possession for eleven years. It's time that it was passed to the eldest son and heir._

 _Happy Christmas._

"It makes no sense. Theo is the oldest…" He trailed off, grabbing the present. He finally opened it and inside was a silky smooth cloak. It felt almost shimmery. Harry examined it with narrowed eyes. Pulling it on, a gasp escaped his lungs. His body was gone!

"What the hell?" He mumbled. He stuffed it under his pillow when a knock resonated on his door. "Come in!"

"Harry, what was that about at dinner? Father is livid."

"I know…I just, I got this weird present. Look." Harry handed the note to Theo who read it with a confused look on his face.

"But I'm older?"

"I know! And look at what it is!" Harry grabbed it and held it up to show his brother.

"It's a regular old looking cloak…"

"It's not just any old cloak, Theo. Look." He pulled it on, and Theo let out a strangled yelp.

"What the hell?!"

"I know!" The two sat in silence for a minute before Harry said, "Who would send me an invisibility cloak?"

"I have no idea. But they are an idiot because I'm the heir. It should be mine." Harry's eyes widened.

"You're the heir to the _Nott family,_ Theo!"

Theo looked at his brother in confusion before it struck him.

" _I'm_ the heir to the _Potter_ family _."_


	7. The Forbidden Forest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The only character I claim is Ernest Charlus Potter**

 **My best friend is my Beta**

Harry was anxious. He spent the rest of his holiday pacing and muttering. When school was back in session, he only got worse.

"Would you _calm down?"_ Theo whispered under his breath as they walked into the Great Hall for the Welcome Back Feast.

"You expect me to be calm?"

"When we are representing our family and our house, yes Harry. So calm down."

Harry looked at his brother and narrowed his eyes. Theo looked right back, a challenge in his eyes. Harry looked away first and took a deep, steadying breath, earning a nod from Theo.

They sat down and waited for the feast to start. They were joined by their friends who were all chatting animatedly about their Holidays.

"Number six is gone." Blaise informed the group, who either laughed or frowned. Harry ignored the group and pushed his carrots around on his plate.

Draco watched him for a second and leaned to Theo, "What's wrong with him?"

"He'll have to tell you himself, Draco." Theo whispered back.

"Potter!" Harry stiffened as a fifth year Slytherin called when Ernest walked across the hall.

"What?"

"How was your holiday, you know, spent with weasel filth?" The fellow Slytherins laughed but Ernest and Ron's face's turned red.

"At least I didn't spend it with Deatheater scum!"

Oohs were heard across the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. The Slytherins all stiffened. Most of them had been to the Annual ball (which was hosted by Death Eaters, though mostly only the regular hosts knew that).

"My dad may have been a Death Eater, but at least my brother is alive!" A sixth year yelled out, being met with silence. Ernest's face was a beet red color, and it looked like tears were welling up in his eyes.

"What is this? You all seem to be getting on well. This is great news." Dumbledore interrupted, stepping behind Ernest. "Dinner is about to start, perhaps we can leave this friendly chat behind us, yes?"

The Slytherins reclaimed their seats and Ron and Ernest made their way to their table. Harry was startled as he felt a large hand on his shoulder. "I trust you received all of your presents this past holiday? Did you get everything you wanted?"

Harry looked up at the headmaster and cleared his throat. "Yes sir, they were great."

"Good, good. I hope you find them _all_ useful in the future." He patted Harry's shoulder and hummed as he walked away.

"What the hell?" Draco said.

"I'll tell you guys later…" Harry said, watching the headmaster with narrowed eyes.

…

"So, you're telling me that the old coot has figured out that you're biologically a Potter?"

"Yes, Draco, for the fifth time, that is what I'm telling you. Piss off."

"But aren't you worried?"

"No. What would I have to be worried about?"

"Harry, don't lie to us. We know when you're lying. You do that little eyebrow twitch." Blaise said, pointing to his eyebrow as an example.

Harry rubbed his eyebrow subconsciously and sighed. "I'm worried that they will try to take me away." He said.

"They can't do that, you know. You're legally a Nott, and Harry Potter was declared legally dead." Draco said.

"I know." Harry sighed.

"Harry, stop worrying. You're acting like a little girl!" Theo said from beside Harry.

"That's offensive!" Pansy called from beside the fire.

"Yeah!" Millie and Daphne both agreed.

"Pfft, whatever. Come on, I'm going to bed." Theo said, grabbing his brother.

Harry lay awake long after everyone else was asleep. He had the invisibility cloak resting on his chest and his hand was lazily fingering the fabric. Staring at the celling he made his decision.

He pulled on a shirt, some trousers, and his trainers and tied the cloak around him.

He walked for hours, just wandering the castle. He walked behind a statue and found a secret passageway that went up three flights of stairs and ended in the library. The restricted section. Harry smirked, mentally noted the path, and wandered the aisles, occasionally grappling at books. He found one that had no name or title on it and pulled it out. He opened it, and immediately dropped it when it started shrieking. Panicking he tried to get the book to be quiet, but it was too late. Mrs. Norris was already there. He looked at the cat, and knew that he was in trouble.

"Children out of bed? Oh boy!" Argus filch came running and stopped next to Harry who was still standing in the middle of the aisle. He made a run for it, hoping to God that he didn't make any noise.

The door to the library was closing, and he barely slipped through. Still running, he only stopped when he entered an abandoned classroom. "What?" He asked, seeing the lone mirror in the middle of the room. He let the cloak slip off his head and shoulders and walked slowly ahead.

In the mirror he saw himself, his father, mother, his brother, and the little sister they never had. He turned around to check they weren't standing behind him. "What?!" He questioned again. He walked closer to inspect the image. He was standing beside his brother who was repeatedly poking him in the arm, which was the only thing that looked normal. Beside him, his little sister was holding a doll. Behind him was his mother who was smiling graciously as she patted his shoulder. He reached up to his shoulder and felt nothing. His father looked different. He looked lighter, as if the years hadn't been terrible to him. The most noticeable thing about his father, however, was his left arm, that was lacking the Dark Mark.

"Mum." He said, his voice cracking. He missed her so much. They had lost her when they were seven years old. She was pregnant, but there were too many complications. She was 55 and when she went into labor three months early they lost both her and the baby.

Tears rolled silently down his face as he gazed at the beautiful face of his mother. He sat until the sun started rising, and then he decided that he should go back to his dorm.

…

Harry sat at his desk beside Draco in transfiguration and tried his best to keep awake. He let out a soft snore and woke abruptly when Draco stomped on his foot. "If you lose us points, I swear to God, Harry." He mumbled.

"Sorry." he said, wiping at his mouth. His mind drifted to the mirror, trying to work it out. It didn't make any sense, and it was driving Harry mad. He saw his mother, who was dead, He saw his sister, who was dead, and he saw his dad who didn't have a dark mark. Harry knew full well that his father bore the faint mark of He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named, which was even more frustrating.

"Mr. Nott?" McGonagall's voice broke through his wall of thoughts as he looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Welcome to the land of the living. Two points from Slytherin for ignoring a professor. Now tell me, what is the equation we look for when transfiguring something?"

Harry wracked his brain for a second and then said "T equals W times C over V times A times Z." He stated proudly, hoping for his points back. He didn't get them.

"Mr. Potter, what do these stand for?"

"Uh." Ernest Potter sat and started at his Head of House with a blank look. She clicked her tongue, deducted two points, and turned to Hermione.

"T is the Transfiguration, and is directly related to A, bodyweight, V, viciousness, W, wand power, and C, concentrations. The fifth variable, Z, is unknown." McGonagall nodded her head.

"Three points to Gryffindor. Now, let's continue on the theory behind this equation."

Harry wasn't listening. He was thinking about the mirror again.

That night found Harry sitting in front of the mirror; again.

…

"What has gotten into Harry lately?" Blaise said, picking at his piece of toast.

"You're asking the wrong person. I have no idea. He's been all jittery and spacey. I mean, he's always been a bit spacey…" Theo said, loading his plate with more bacon.

"You're going to have a coronary." Draco scowled as Theo added more and more bacon. "That's disgusting."

"What?" his mouth full, "I love bacon."

Draco rolled his eyes and scanned the room. He was looking for Harry again. This was the third breakfast he had missed. He frowned when he still couldn't see him anywhere.

Harry was in the empty classroom, sitting in comfortable silence.

His hand was on the mirror and he just stared at his mother's beautiful face, he didn't hear the door creak open.

"Harry." The headmaster said his name softy.

"Professor!" He stood up and looked at the man. "Hi." He said lamely.

"I see you are still indulging in the pleasures of the mirror."

"I don't really understand it, Sir. I mean, I see myself, sure, but I see my dad and his arm-," Harry cleared his throat, missing the look of understanding in the man's eyes, "I see my dad and Theo. But, I see my sister that died too. And I see my mum. My mom has been dead for four years Sir, I don't understand. And what do you mean 'still', how do you know?"

Dumbledore hummed and hawed and then finally opened his mouth. "I don't need a cloak to become invisible. The mirror, Harry, does not just show your face. It shows what you want most in the world."

"Sir?"

"You'd notice that the words backward spell something out. What is it?"

Harry narrowed his eyes as he read the faint lettering. "I show not your face, but your heart's desire."

"I must advise you to not go looking for the mirror Harry. I have arranged to have it moved."

"But professor! I see my Mum!"

"I know Harry, and that is exactly why I must insist you do not look for it. Men have wasted away before it, not knowing if what they were seeing was real or even possible."

Harry made a few unhappy noises and looked at the mirror again. "I'm sorry, Mum." He said softly, touching the glass again.

He turned away and Dumbledore nodded. "Now, I believe you have a detention to serve tonight. Perhaps you should go grab a quick breakfast by the Hufflepuff dorms. Just tickle the Pear." Harry raised an eyebrow and turned to leave.

"Professor? May I ask you a question?"

"Another? Sure, go ahead."

"What do you see in the mirror?" Harry immediately regretted asking when he saw the man turn around to face the mirror. _That was a bit private, Harry._ He scolded himself.

"Alas, I see myself holding a pair of wool socks. My one true love." He said, gazing into the mirror. "Nobody gave me a single pair of socks this year at Christmas. Only boring books."

Harry walked to the staircase underneath the Great hall. "Tickle the pear? What does that even mean?" He stopped at a painting and looked at it. The painting was of a delicious looking bowl of fruit. He thought for a second and reached out and tickled the pear, which began to laugh. He stepped back in surprise and watched as the pear turned into a green handle. He stepped in and was immediately greeted by house elves.

"Hello! I am Titsy! We's welcome yous to the kitchens!"

"Wicked." Harry said out loud.

…

Harry sulked in front of the fireplace in the common room, much to the pleasure of his so called friends, who were laughing at him.

"It's not funny!" He said, fixing his hair that wouldn't stay put. They had given him a candy and he had eagerly eaten it. He regretted it ten minutes later, however, when he was hiccupping sparks and his long hair wouldn't stay down. They had given him a candy that was infused with static electricity.

"It's bloody hilarious mate. Your hair-," Blaise laughed again as he looked hat Harry, who was pouting again.

"I'm leaving for detention." He said, trying to push his hair down again.

He made his way to the portrait hole, still hearing the laughter of his classmates and getting looks from the older kids, who laughed at him as well.

"Bunch of right tosser, they are."

Harry was stopped in the corridor when a hand grabbed his arm. "What?!" He snapped, turning around.

Draco was stood behind him, a smile gracing his face. "Sorry Har, I can't help but smile. Here, Daphne said that if you tied your hair back it wouldn't be so bad. The hiccups won't stop for another ten minutes though." Draco handed him a black hair tie and expectantly watched him.

Harry tied his hair up into a small pony tail (it was more of a bun, and it was a mess.) and thanked Draco, who was staring. "What?"

"I just…You just- Uh. I think that looks good." Draco rushed turning around and back into the common room. Harry patted his hair and continued to the Entrance Hall to meet his peers, deciding to go to the kitchens for an apple.

Stepping out of the kitchens he took a bite of his apple.

"Harry!"

Harry stopped and turned around, seeing Cedric, who was wearing a wide smile. "Hey!"

"You know about the kitchens? How did you find out?"

"Dumbledore told me about them this morning. Well he said 'tickle the pear.'"

"That's weird, I think the only people who know are the most Hufflepuffs and some of the older years. Where are you heading? You up for a round of seeking?"

"Sorry, I've got detention with Hagrid tonight," He said, looking at his watch, "Which I'm almost late for. Sorry, I've got to go. Better work on your moves for our next game on Saturday." Harry said, walking away.

"Hey, Harry! Your hair looks good like that!" Cedric said, stepping into the kitchens.

Harry blushed lightly as he felt his hair and decided he might wear it like this more often.

…

"Hey, Hagrid." Ernest said as they met with the Half-Giant for detention.

"'Lo!" He called, pulling his head out of the bush of mulberries. "Right! Let's go. Grab yer cloaks and put 'em on tight. We're goin to the Forbidden Forest!" Harry looked aghast, Ernest looked excited, Ron looked worried and Hermione let out a small squeak.

"We can't go in there! It's called _forbidden_ for a reason!" Harry said, stomping his foot.

"You can go in there win yeh'll be with me. I'm not gonna let anythin happen to yeh."

"Oh, just wait until my _father hears about this_."

"Go ahead and tell yeh dad. He can't stop yeh from serving yer detention. If yeh'd rather be expelled, then go pack yer bags! Go!" Hagrid looked at Harry and waited for a second. Noticing the boy wouldn't move, he grabbed a lantern for each of them. "There's been a death that I want to investigate. It's a unicorn. We'll split up at the fork in the road, two with me, and two of yeh with fang."

"I want fang!" Ernest said.

"I warn ya, he's a big baby." Hagrid said.

"I'll go with you Hagrid." Hermione said, standing beside the giant.

"Me too!" Ron said.

Harry sighed. "I guess that leaves me with scarhead."

"Hey!" Ernest said, self-consciously rubbing his scar.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at the dog. He reached his hand out and patted the dog on the head. He always loved animals. Or so he thought, until he pulled his hand back and it was drenched in slobber.

"Eugh." He wiped his hand discreetly on Ernest's robes.

"Okay," Hagrid said, leading the kids forward, "There's been summat that's been attackin a unicorn. See that stuff? The silvery stuff? That there's is unicorn blood. It's mighty sad, to see so much. Our job is to find the unicorn and hopefully find what's been hurtin 'em. We'll split up here. If yeh find the unicorn, send up green sparks and we'll go find yeh. If yer in trouble, send up red sparks. Though nothin should try to hurt yeh if you're with me or Fang."

Ernest and Harry split from the others and made way to follow the blood.

"It's like we're in The Wizard Of Oz." Ernest said.

"What? Oz? What is Oz?"

"It's a muggle movie. My mum makes me watch it with her sometimes."

"What's a movie?" Harry asked. He was never familiar with muggle terms, though he could at least pronounce them after he heard them.

"It's like…It's like a picture. You know how our pictures move?" Harry nodded his head, of course he did. "Well muggle pictures don't. But they have this technology that records the people, and it makes a movie. It's like, a story of something."

Harry just stared blankly.

Ernest sighed, "Whatever, lets continue on." He rubbed at his forehead, fighting the strange prickling sensation.

They walked in silence for at least 30 minutes. Ernest casted a quick tempus charm finding out that it was nearing 1:30 AM. He let out a long yawn.

"Nott, did you know that the watch you wear is originally a muggle invention?"

Harry glanced down at his watch. "Of course I know that. But _this_ one isn't. This one is actually goblin made. It's a limited edition, Theo and I both got them when we turned eleven."

"Don't they usually give out watches on our seventeenth birthday?"

"Well, we'll get the special watch then I'm sure, but Father wanted us to be able to tell the time. Besides, it has a star chart as well, which is really helpful in astronomy."

Ernest nodded, rubbing at his forehead again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"It hurts. It's like it prickles."

"As much I _don't_ care about your health, that's probably something you should see Madame Pomfrey about." Harry stopped walking, and perked his ears up. "Did you hear that?" Panic tinged his voice.

"Hear what? You're going insane Nott, we're in a forest, stop being a baby."

"Shh! Can't you hear that?"

Ernest stopped walking listened. He could indeed hear something that didn't sound natural. It sounded like a cloak sliding along the ground. It was inhuman.

Harry grabbed Ernesnt's robe, and pulled him forward. They landed in a clearing and could see something on the ground. "Shit." Harry said, spying the unicorn. He let out green sparks from his wand, and walked closer with Ernest beside him. They were both startled as something emerged from the trees. It sank to its knees and put its mouth to its neck. The two boys heard slurping noises. Ernest let out a strangled cry, met with Harry's scream of terror. The creature stood up and stalked slowly toward them, with blood clearly dripping from its mouth. Ernest fell to his knees and cried out in pain. Fang ran away crying, and when Harry went to run he realized that Ernest was not behind him. He grabbed Ernest underneath his arms and heaved him up and dragged him as fast as he could. Tromping noises were heard, and the creature was suddenly scared off. In front of the two stood a majestic centaur.

"The Potters. It is an honor to meet you. I am Firenze. What are you two doing out here. It is not safe. He is lurking. You must immediately go back to the castle."

Harry and Ernest stared wide eyed at the centaur as he lowered onto his front legs. They both knew how much of a dishonor it was for a centaur to let anything ride on their back.

"Hurry. The night is looming."

The two clambered onto his back, and the centaur took off.

"I'm sorry, Firenze, did you say Potters?"

"Of course I did. The centaurs know about you two. You, Ernest Potter slayed the Dark lord, and you Harry-."

"There they are!" Ron called, spying his friend and his classmate.

"Firenze." Hagrid said, helping the two off of his back.

"You must leave the forest immediately Hagrid. It is not safe tonight."

Hagrid grunted. "The unicorn is back there is it?"

Firenze, Harry, and Ernest nodded their heads.

"Okay, let's go kids." Hagrid said, walking behind the kids to be safe.

…

Harry lay in bed that night, still terrified from the experience. He didn't dare go to sleep, afraid he'd see the creature in his dreams.

Though he didn't quite see the creature in his dreams, when he finally fell asleep, he did see a dead unicorn on the ground, with a body perched above it, drinking the blood. When the body looked up, his cloak fell down to reveal a turban.

Harry woke abruptly, sweating, a scream caught in his throat. He didn't remember his dream.

"You okay?" Theo asked hoarsely form the bed beside Harry.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Go to sleep." Draco mumbled, turning around and pulling the pillow over his head. Harry looked at his watch and sighed. It was only 5:22 AM. He lied awake until breakfast at 8:00. 


	8. Recapturing the Past

**I do not own Harry Potter. The only character I claim is Ernest Charlus Potter.**

 **My best friend is my Beta.**

"Ernie, you okay mate?" Ron asked through a bite of sausage.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good." Ernest said, shoving a forkful of eggs in his mouth wanting breakfast to be over.

He looked up and saw his mum leave the staff table and he slammed his fork down. "I'll see you guys in the common room later, I've got to talk to my mum." His friends nodded and he walked to his mum's room.

"Come in!" A voice rang out from the other side. He walked in to see his father standing next to his mum. They both looked flushed. _Gross_ he thought. "Ernie, what are you doing?"

"I have to talk to you guys." He said seriously.

"About?" His father had taken a serious tone and sat down, patting the seat beside him.

"Harrison Nott."

His parents exchanged looks. "Go on." His mother said softly.

"So in detention last night we were attacked by…something. We're okay though," he added when his mother started panicking, "Anyway, Nott and I were walking alone and we were kinda attacked. A centaur called Firenze saved us, and he said he knew who we were. I mean, of course he knew who _I_ was, but when he said that he said, 'The Potters.' Like… Like we were both Potters. At first I thought It was a coincidence, but then he was talking and he said that I defeated Voldemort then he said 'And you Harry' but he was cut off.

"So I was talking to Hermione about it and we were researching him. He goes by Harry, his eyes are green like Mums, and he doesn't look a lot like the other Nott boy…. He has the same birthday as me." He trailed off.

"He reminds me a lot about Harry… Our Harry, I mean. Will you tell me about him?"

James and Lily exchanged weary looks. "Ernie." His mother said, looking uncomfortable. "It's still a really sensitive topic, darling."

Seeing his sons dejected face, James cut in, "He was a really happy baby. He loved to laugh. You didn't laugh a lot, especially after the incident, but he always laughed. He had a smile on his face. He hardly cried." James paused to laugh, "Even when you hit him with your toys."

…

 _ **January 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **1982**_

James Potter was reading a book and minding his own business. His wife was upstairs asleep, and his children were, hopefully, asleep as well.

"Shit." He sighed, rubbing his face. He had read the same piece of parchment at least ten times. He mumbled something about stupid bald maniacs and threw the parchment on the floor, figuring that the paperwork could be completed at work tomorrow. It was only a high profile case after all…

He leaned back in his chair while taking a gulp of the strongest alcohol he could find. Loud wails came from the nursery, interrupting any amount of silence he had.

After stomping up the stairs, he ran into his wife. "Go back to bed Lily, I'll take care of it this time." He kissed her and continued on.

"Ernie boy, what's the matter, huh?" His inquiry was met with a louder cry and he reached into the crib that housed both of the boys.

"Hawwy!"

"Harry what?"

"Me-M-Mean!"

"Harry is mean?" His question was met with Ernest nodding his head and rubbing his teary eyes.

James looked at his eldest and noticed the smile on the boy's face. He was holding Ernest's wooden train (that Ernest had summoned unintentionally, no doubt). On Harry's face you could see the beginnings of a bruise and a small spot of blood on his temple. James sighed, knowing what had happened.

"Harry, did Brother hit you?"

A questioning look crept to Harry's face as he nodded. His face quickly turned to a smile again as he held his arms out to be picked up. James picked up both of the boys and sat down in the rocking chair.

"Daddy is very tired." James said, kissing them both on the head. "Not as tired as Mummy is though, mind you. She won't even try to make any more babies with me! Would you like more babies?" His sons reacted in the only way that made sense. Snores. They had cuddled under his chin and were holding hands. James smiled and continued rocking. Closing his eyes he said, "I would love to have more babies."

…

"Wait, Dad, why was I the one crying, if I hit him?"

Lily laughed, "You were a mean baby. You were mad because Harry had no other reaction than to steal the toy you had hit him with."

"She's right you know. That's why you and Seamus never got on well when you were babies. You both were very dramatic. You always hit Harry, and he never cared. He always got back at you later."

…

 _ **January 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1982**_

Lily Potter woke up to a silent house. "That's terrifying." She mumbled and slipped on some slippers.

She tied her robe and walked into the nursery. She gasped and ran back to her room to grab her camera.

A snapping noise woke James up. His neck was horribly sore, and both of his arms were asleep. He groaned as he looked at his wife. "Don't take my picture, Lils."

"I couldn't help it James! Look at you!" She grabbed Ernest and sat the sleeping baby on the changing table. "Have you been here all night long?"

"Yeah, I just fell asleep rocking them."

"Don't do it again, honey. It's bad for your neck."

James cracked his neck and let out a small cry of pain. "You don't have to tell me twice. Hi, Buddy!"

Harry laughed from his father's arms and jumped up and down. "Potty!"

Ernest, from the other side of the room, let out a loud laugh as he peed on his mother.

Harry was hefted into the air and flown to the bathroom. "Good job, Buddy! You didn't have an accident all night long. Lily! Look at this, dry pants!"

"Good job, Harry!" Lily exclaimed as she wiped herself off. Ernest toddled behind her and tripped over a toy that had mysteriously appeared right before his feet. Deafening cries made James and Lily flinch. Harry just smiled as he finished his business.

Lily was busy trying to calm Ernest, but James wasn't. "Dada! Look!" Harry pointed at the toilet bowl and James saw the very impressive floater.

Sniggering he said, "Nice!"

"James Potter! Do NOT encourage our son to be disgusting!"

"Go wash your hands, Harry."

Breakfast that morning was eventful. Lily was scrubbing pots and pans with vigor, as James tried to clean the dining room up. Ernest sat on the sidelines with his little arms crossed over his chest. His hair was dripping with maple syrup, and he had powdered sugar matted along his body. James was in a similar state. His hair had pieces of egg scattered throughout it, and his clothes were caked in peanut butter. Lily looked the same, if not worse off.

One mister Harry Potter sat facing the corner with a smirk on his face, looking the picture of perfect innocence. He was in a very nice light blue shirt and some khakis that looked great on the baby. None of these articles had any trace of food on them at all.

"James Potter, sometimes I look at my son and wonder how he was ever your child. What with his perfect behavior. Then, I am reminded that he is in fact your son. One day he'll trip his brother with an appearing toy, another time he'll turn his brother's hair green, _Slytherin green._ And the other time Ernest was suddenly bald! And now, my house is a mess because he _exploded our breakfast_!"

"Lily, I am offended. Harry does not do this without cause, you know that. Why, three hours before Ernest had disgusting green hair, he had given Harry a bloody lip. Lily, he threw a block at Harry! You cannot expect Harry to just sit back and take it. He is a Potter, after all. Now, Ernest's mother was known to be quite rude in school, if I remember correctly. She was always throwing mean curses my way. He takes after his mother's blatant bravado and is rather loud."

Lily huffed. "James, do yourself a favor and shut up."

"Shu-up Dada!" Ernest chimed in, his eyes glowing.

James smiled as Lily told her son not to say mean words. "Momma says!" Ernest poked Lily's nose, who was quietly reprimanding herself.

"What in the world? What the hell is my Godson doing in the corner? He's the picture of innocence!" Sirius entered the room and picked Harry up, who in turn said "Hell! Hell Paddy!" Sirius looked shocked at the swear word coming from Harry's mouth.

Lily clicked her tongue, James snickered, and Remus walked in and said, "You know, the boys are at that age where they are picking up whatever we say. Molly has taken to using a swear jar. Every time one of the older boys or Arthur swears, they put a knut in the jar. They've acquired quite a lot of money from it."

"Oh they do not catch on that easily Moony, do they?" Sirius said.

"Paddy!" Ernest said, tugging on Sirius's sleeve, "Hawwy ph-phit in potty!"

"Harry fit's in the potty?" Sirius said, looking at James. "What?"

Lily sighed and sat the newly created jar on the table in front of Sirius. "Ernest has a lisp, Sirius. Put a sickle in the jar."

Sirius mouthed the word 'Lisp' and a look of realization crossed his face. He dropped the coin the jar and looked at Harry. "High five man, you use the big boy potty!"

…

The family of three laughed together and looked at the swear jar that was sitting on the kitchen counter. "Didn't work, did it, Dad?"

James shook his head and wrapped his arms around Lily. "No son, no it did not. Though, it did help us watch our mouths around you boys. Man, Harry was always really smart to. You both were, but Harry learned to control his magic pretty well by the time he was four years old. I mean, what toddler can explode their breakfast all over the dining room and hit everyone _except_ himself?"

"Ernest, your brother was such a good baby. I wish… I wish that-"

"We all wish-." James was cut short by a loud banging on the door.

"ERNEST!" Ron's voice bellowed.

"What's wrong?" Ernest huffed as they sped down the hallway to the hospital wing.

"Fred and George were eating their lunch when that Diggory guy handed them each a muffin. They ate them and five minutes later they were both covered in boils. They were popping all over everyone's food!"

Ernest gagged a bit, "Cedric poisoned them?"

"He said that he had no idea that the muffins would do that. He said that he just didn't want them, that he had already had three, and he knew they were the twins favorite. I don't know. I just know that Fred and George are livid because they can't figure out who."

…

"How is Harry _still_ laughing?" Theo asked from the chair in front of the fire.

"It was pretty funny, Theo," Draco defended.

"But it happened nearly an hour ago!" Theo shook his head as Harry's boisterous laugh filled the air once more.

"What is so funny?" Daphne said, sitting beside Harry and studying his face.

"The Weasley twins!" Harry gasped.

Daphne looked around for an explanation from one of her friends, and sighed when she didn't get one.

"Nott!" Marcus Flint shouted, and Harry immediately sobered, "What are you doing? Practice starts in five minutes!" Harry shot up and looked at his watch. He cursed when he saw the time, ran out of the room, and soon out of the common room.

"My brother is such an idiot." Theo said while shaking his head.

"Hey!" Draco said, "If he's an idiot, so are you! You guys were raised by the same people after all!"

"Just because my father raised one acceptable child does not mean that he raised two." Theo stuck his nose in the air and cleaned his nails on his robe.

"Oh come off it, you tosspot." Blaise laughed, "You're more of an idiot than Harry anyway. At least he has common sense. Who was it that almost ruined the prank today anyway?" Theo met Blaise's words with a huff.

"Just because I didn't want to involve that Hufflepuff-!"

"Diggory helped out plenty, Theo."

"Draco, you stay out of this, you hate Diggory as much as I do. He's a _Hufflepuff_. And he's so friendly all the time! Like, does he get off on being nice or something? Hufflepuffs and Slytherins don't mesh!"

Daphne laughed. "You guys are just jealous that Diggory is stealing the attention of Harry away from you."

"Am not!" Two voices simultaneously broke in.

The door to the common room slammed open and silence encased them

"Would you two stop your incessant bickering?" Snape interrupted.

"Professor, hi!" Daphne said happily.

"Miss Greengrass, how are you?"

"I've been better. I mean, I'm fine, I just want these two to stop acting like they're five!"

"Well, I am afraid that won't happen anytime soon. They have always fought for the attention of young Mr. Nott."

"What do you mean?"

"Daphne, don't get Severus started on those three." Blaise said from the couch.

"What-?"

"Theodore Nott II and Draco Malfoy grew up very close. They're fathers were friends, and co-workers. Though Theo is about nine months older they were inseparable until they were about four. That was when Theo got quite the surprise."

…

 _ **August 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1984**_

"Mummy!" The silence of the morning was broken by a shrill cry from Theodore Nott II's room in the Nott Manor. The young boy never slept through the night, always waking up every two hours. His loud cries were not met with the comforting arms of his mother, but with a sippy full of chocolate milk held out by the hand of a house elf named Rippy.

"Little Master Nott, please stops crying, Rippy does not know what to do! Please stops crying!" The pleas of the house elf were only met with louder cries and bigger tears.

"I want my Mummy!" The cries were turning to sobs, and the little boy was gasping between words.

"Mistress Nott is not heres Little Master Nott! Mistress is busy with the doings of the Noble houses! Please, stops-."

Wails interrupted the words again, and the house elf started berating itself.

"That is enough Rippy. Thank you, you are excused." The young elf made a grateful noise and popped out as fast as he could. Mirabella Nott walked over to the young boy and picked him up. His wails immediately quieted down and became soft gasps for breath. "Theo, baby, you know better than to behave like this. Have you gotten any sleep at all tonight?"

He buried his head closer to her neck and shook his head, "No-n-no! Mummy wasn't here! I wanted Mummy!"

"Shush, shush, little one. Mummy is here now. And I have quite the surprise for you. Do you want to see it?" He nodded, "Okay, calm down and close your eyes. Take a nap for a minute." The boy immediately shut his eyes and fell asleep, waking three hours later at eight in the morning.

Quick footsteps could be heard running around the Nott Manor, down the stairs and around a corner into the kitchen, where another young boy was sitting across from Theodore Nott I. He looked terribly frightened. He was shaking and he had blood running down his face and arms. Blood mixed with tears as Theodore tried to get him to eat something.

Mirabella stood with her hand around her sons, who looked rather put out. Letting go she walked to the pair.

"Help me, would you? I can't get him to even eat anything. He hasn't said anything that I have been able to understand."

"Theodore," She scolded, "He's been through a lot. What would you do if you woke up surrounded by Death Eaters? Who proceeded to cut you open for a dark binding ceremony? Shame on you. Come, Harry. Won't you eat anything? This is my favorite; Eggs benedict over a homemade English muffin. Doesn't that sound yummy?" She took the fork and stole a bite. Little green eyes stared in awe, which quickly became guarded.

"No." A soft voice rang out, shocking the two adults in the room.

"Well then, what do you like? We can make anything you know, with the snap of my fingers!" She sat beside him and rubbed the tears and blood off of his face.

"French toast." He said quietly, leaning into her embrace. A quiet huff filled the air from the doorway where Theo stood.

"French toast it is! Come Theo, let's eat breakfast!" Theo simply glared as his father picked him up and put him in the chair.

A freshly cleaned Harry sat in the living room with his hands in his lap. He was scared, cold, and he didn't know where he was, or where his parents were. He just wanted his Daddy.

"Ah, Theodore. How are you this fine morning? How is the Potter boy?" Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, and their son Draco walked through the door, followed by Severus Snape.

"Annoying as ever. He hasn't said a word other than 'French toast' at breakfast. He just sits there."

"Theodore!" Narcissa and Mirabella scolded.

"Imagine waking up surrounded by strange people in masks, only to be cut open and have your blood drained into a pot!" Narcissa said, leading Draco to Harry.

"Hello Harry. This is Draco, he isn't that much older than you, and only by a few weeks I believe. Draco, say hello!"

"Hello!" Draco Malfoy bowed his little head, and looked up at the boy. "Want to play?"

Harry silently walked over and studied the boy. He nodded, and grabbed Draco's hand.

Theo didn't like this at all. He made a shrill noise and marched over to the two boys. "NO!" he said, ripping Draco's hand away from Harry and into his own. "My 'Raco! Mine!"

Small green eyes stared at Theo and slowly began to fill with tears. He turned around and sat back on the couch.

"Theodore Ignotus Nott!" Mirabella scolded her son, grabbing his arm roughly. "You will play nice. Harry is your brother now. Show him and Draco to the play room _now._ "

Theodore glared at Harry and led Draco by hand to the play room. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him along

…

Daphne laughed. "You're telling me that Theo was jealous that Draco was paying attention to Harry? You jest!"

Theodore and Draco crossed their arms and looked away, blush evident on their cheeks.

"Theodore was used to getting his way. He had never had to share anything with anyone. He was a spoilt brat who didn't sleep through the night until he was six years old. And then it was only because Harry ended up casting a silencing charm around his crib so he couldn't be heard."

Laughter rang through the air at Theo's expense. "I had nightmares!"

"Did you pee yourself?" Pansy asked, joining the conversation.

"Of course not!" Theo said the same time Draco said, "He did until he was seven!"

"No way!" Vincent Crabbe laughed.

"It's true!" Blaise added, "We still had special sheets at my house for when he would come over."

"I hate you guys." Theo grumbled.

"How did he finally quit?" Daphne asked.

Snape contemplated for a moment and finally said, "I believe that was the work of his Mother."

 _ **February 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1987**_

Theodore Nott I sat with his sons in St. Mungo's on the intensive care unit floor.

"I'm so excited to meet our sister! I hope she likes us, Harry, do you think she'll like us?"

"Theo, shh." Harry said. He looked at his father and noticed that his eye was twitching. He knew that wasn't good.

"Lord Nott." A healer walked up to the trio. "Your wife… She's delivered the baby. There were… There were complications. The baby didn't make it."

Theodore hung his head and thank the Healer. "Boys, I need to explain something to you."

The three walked down the hallway to their mother's room. "So, you mean that I'm not going to have a baby sister?" Theo said.

"No."

"Dad, is mum going to be okay?" Harry spoke up for the first time.

"Of course she is. She has to be." Theodore said, a tinge of hysteria in his voice.

"Yeah, Harry. She's mum. She's like, an angel-or something."

Harry looked at the floor as they walked the rest of the way to the room.

"Hello boys." A drained voice said.

"Mum!" Theo called, jumping into the bed with her.

"Theodore Nott. Be careful. Get down right now."

"Oh, hush you. He's fine dear. You're fine sweetheart. Come here Harry, you can climb up too." Harry carefully climbed to his mother's lap and gave her a hug.

"I love you Mum. I'll miss you." He whispered in her ear. She drew back in slight surprise, but smiled nonetheless.

"I love you too, my little Harry. More than anything. The both of you." She gave them a tight hug, that wasn't really that tight.

"Mirabella…"

"Yes I know dear. We need to name our baby girl. I believe that the name Astrid Ophelia Nott suits, don't you?"

"Yes." Theodore looked at the bassinet that held his silent baby girl, "Yes I believe that suits."

"She's beautiful, isn't she boys? She's with the angels now, she'll always be watching over you."

The next morning, Harry and Theo were rushed to St Mungo's by Narcissa Malfoy. She explained to them that their mother was very sick, and she was losing all of the blood that was keeping her well.

"Harry, Theo. Come to Mummy for a minute." Her voice was growing faint, and she weakly lifted her arm to beckon them over. "I have some things to tell you."

"Theo, my baby Theo. You've grown so much. You're such a handsome boy." She smiled at him. "It's time that you begin to mature, you know. Seven years old is a big leap. You need to be a big boy now. You need to _really_ be a big boy now. Throw out all of the training pants, yeah?" She patted his head. "I love you so much, Theo. Never ever forget that. You're my boy. I need you to do me a favor. Can you do that for me?" He nodded his head. "I need you to be mature, Theo. You have to watch out for yourself and Harry. It's a big brothers job to keep his younger brother safe. Promise me that?" Theo nodded his head.

"Cross my heart mom. I promise." He smiled weakly and let go of her hand. She gave him a hug and they held on to each other for a long time.

"Harry. My Hare-Bear. You are so precious. My little angel. You came to me at such a hard time, Harry. You saved me. I'm sure of it. I love you Harry. Never forget that. You are mummy's little angel and I love you. Your father loves you. Never forget who you are Harry. You are a Nott. You are second in line for the Ancient and Noble house of Nott. Never, ever forget that. You will always have a home with the Nott's Harry. We love you. A mother's love can transcend anything. No matter what. Your mother's love you." She added in a whisper, "Both of us, Harry. Remember that one day."

Harry held on to his mother and cried. He loved his her more than anything in the world. She was the light of his life. She always had a smile for him. Even when he didn't know where he was, she made him comfortable. She was always there to hold him when he got scared.

"Theodore, come here honey. I love you. I know that we came to be in a very strange way; arranged marriages and all. But I love you. You are my best friend. You're such a great father. Stay that way, never let anything or _anyone_ stop you from being a father, my dear." She gave him a kiss on the lips, "Happy Valentine's Day, Theodore."

February 14th, 1987 was a sad day for the Nott Family.

…

Sniffles were heard throughout the common room, and Theo was nowhere to be seen. Once he realized what day Snape was talking about he went to find something to do that wasn't listen to stories about his mother.

Snape cleared his throat. "Anyway, I do not want to see another stunt pulled like that again! Who was responsible for the Weasley Twins predicament today?"

A chorus of voices rang out, "Harry!"


	9. Trials

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The only character I claim is Ernest Charlus Potter**

 **My best friend is my Beta**

"Oh!" Harry groaned as he walked up the stairs to the castle. He felt like his legs were going to fall off. And his arms. Marcus had made them work twice as hard and because Harry had been late to practice, he had made him stay back and do extra work.

"What's your problem?"

"None of your business, Potter." Harry replied, limping past Ernest.

"Hey, Harry!"

"Since when do you call me by my first name, Scarhead?"

"Uhm, I, I don't know." Ernest stuttered.

"Look, I'm very sore and I'd like to go to bed. Please just leave me alone." Harry sighed.

"Wait, Nott!"

" _What?"_

Ernest cleared his throat and whispered, "Have you seen what's on the third corridor?"

Harry stopped and turned to Ernest. "Have _you_ seen what is on the third corridor?"

"Yeah. I think that whatever it's guarding is something important though. I think Snape is after whatever it is."

"Okay, Potter, for one, I doubt that the Cerberus is guarding anything. And if it was guarding something, why would a teacher that is helping protect it try to _steal_ it?"

"I don't know. I just saw Snape enter the corridor once."

"Shut up, Potter. You don't know what you're talking about. There isn't anything that monster is guarding. It's almost curfew, go to bed."

Ernest made a frustrated noise and stomped off. Harry made his way further into the castle, limping the whole way. He made it down to the dungeons near the kitchens to grab some toast.

"Ah, young Mr. Nott. What are you doing out at this hour?" Harry stopped, and turned around to face his Head of House.

"I was just on my way back from practice, sir."

Snape looked at Harry and nodded, apparently satisfied. "You know, Harry, I was told some interesting information tonight."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. I was told that you were the one who sent Messer's Weasley to the Hospital Wing today."

"And who relayed this information, Professor?"

"The entire house."

Harry laughed. "Right bunch of tossers they are, eh Professor?" Harry nudged Snape's arm with his elbow and received only the slightest smirk in return.

"Detention for one hour with me right now, and tomorrow night. I'll have you write lines."

Harry sighed and limped to Professor Snape's office.

…

"What have you been doing? Practice has been out for over an hour!" Theo said as Harry entered the common room.

"Well, my _friends,_ someonetold Professor Snape about my prank today. I had to write lines. I have to go back tomorrow night as well."

Some people of his house had the decency to look sorry. "What did he have you write?" Daphne asked, coming to stand beside him.

"'When playing pranks, tell only those you trust.'" Harry said.

"No way!"

Harry nodded his head. "He thought it was funny. He really hates the Gryffindor's. It's wonderful."

…

Ernest Potter grumbled as he paced around the common room.

"What's got your wand in a knot, mate?" Seamus asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Nott."

"What?"

"He means, that Nott has done something to bother him again." Hermione said, not even looking up from her book.

"Nobody asked you, Granger." Ron snapped.

Hermione frowned and gathered her belongings.

"Ernest, if you decide that you actually want my help, let me know when you're not with him." She said, pointing to Ron.

"Thanks, mate. You've gone and scared my charms help off." Ernest sighed and plopped down next to Seamus.

"She's so annoying, Ern, it's not a bad thing that she's gone anyway. Besides, didn't you know that she's all buddy buddy with Nott now?"

"What? Why would Nott hang around the likes of her? I mean, they don't particularly, erm, like people like her." Ernest said carefully.

"I don't know, I just saw them together." Ron replied, waving a hand and turning back to his quidditch magazine.

Ernest sighed and sat beside him. "Well, she'll realize that they don't like her any more than we do soon enough. She's insufferable. At least she's good at charms."

Hermione walked in front of the two and grabbed the book she'd forgotten. "'Mione," Ernest started

"Don't 'Mione' me. I didn't realize how much you actually disliked me, Ernest Potter. I thought we were friends. You can find a new tutor." She turned her nose up and walked away.

"You're a bit rude, don't you think?" One of the portraits said, only to be ignored.

…

The next day found Harry and Hermione in the library during a break. Hermione was trying, but hardly succeeding, to help Harry cast the locking spell.

"Honestly, Harry. You can unlock a door, but you can't lock one?"

"Look, Granger. I'm trying my best." He said, casting the spell again. He let out a groan when the door swung open and slammed against the wall, earning them a glare from Madame Pince.

"Sorry. Look, let's just forget it today. It's almost time for lunch."

Hermione sighed. The two walked out of the library together, making idle conversation.

"Harry, do you like me?" Harry sputtered for a moment, and Hermione corrected herself. "I mean, as a friend. Are we friends?"

Harry cleared his throat. "I suppose you could call us… Friends" he said cautiously.

Hermione brightened at this, "I heard Ernest Potter talking last night about me. He said that I would realize how much you dislike me soon enough."

Harry sighed. "Look, Granger. Ernest Potter is an idiot. You're a very brilliant witch, but I'll be the first to admit that I didn't like you at first. But then we kinda made a truce. I would hardly say we're best friends."

"Hardly. You don't even say my first name."

"Er- I mean, it's a habit. Look, Hermione, we're friends." He said grimacing. This was so weird. Since when had he befriended mudbloods? "Okay, that was weird. I'm going to keep calling you Granger for a while okay?"

"Fine." She sighed, "Give me your essay after dinner. I really need to study for exams."

"They're not for three weeks!"

"Exactly!"

…

Harry sighed as he made his way to detention that night. He had owled Hermione his essay still not wanting to be caught talking to her in the Great Hall.

Harry didn't exactly know when he had started admitting to himself that he was friends with a mudblood. It was weird. He hates mudbloods. He's been raised to hate them.

 _She's not really a mudblood though._ He thought. _At least, she doesn't act like one. She's really smart, and I'm passing charms because of her. Father would be livid._

Harry stopped walking. _Would he though? I mean, I'm using her to my advantage, right? Just because we talk about things other than school work doesn't mean anything._

Harry shook his head and continued to Snape's office. He looked at his watch. He still had time to run to the kitchens. He could use some treacle tart.

Harry walked as quickly as he could to the kitchens. They were on the other side of the dungeons, and the fastest way there was to go to the main floor, rather than through the labyrinth of corridors that were the dungeons.

Harry walked up the stairs and stopped when he made the landing. He watched as Professor Quirrell walked up the staircase that was currently leading to the third floor.

Harry, forgetting about treacle tart and detention, high tailed it back to the common room, interrupting Theo and Draco's game of wizard chess. Theo was undefeated amongst the Slytherins and wasn't very happy to be interrupted.

Harry puffed as he stood beside them.

"I need you guys. Right now."

…

Harry, Draco, Theo, and Blaise ran up the flights of stairs and into the third floor corridor.

"You're telling me, that he's finally making a move?"

"Yes!"

"And why didn't you tell anyone? Like, I don't know, the _headmaster_ "

"Because the headmaster isn't here, and none of the other professors would have even believed me! Hell, I would have been in trouble for not being in detention. Speaking of, be quiet, the cloak can hide our bodies, but not our voices." Harry whispered harshly.

"Why does he even want the stone in the first place?" Draco asked, tripping over Blaise, who cussed lightly.

"I don't know, I just have a really bad feeling about this. I just feel like we have to stop him."

They entered and saw a harp playing in the corner with the monster sleeping on the floor beside it. They looked at each other and nodded their heads. Harry went down first, followed by Theo, then Blaise, then Draco. They slid down in the dark and landed on something soft and cold. They sighed collectively in relief. The relief was short lived as they started moving; but not of their own accord.

"What is going on?!" Theo panicked, picking at the plants that were trying to encase him.

"I don't know!" Harry said, casting cutting curses at the stems, which only seemed to grown angrier and work faster.

"It's Devils Snare!" Draco called from behind the other two, "I don't remember how to defeat them though!"

Loud shouts could be heard from above the four children. The shouts stopped with a loud _thwump_ as Ernest Potter landed next to Harry.

"Potter!" they called simultaneously.

"What are you doing here?" Harry yelled, casting more cutting hexes to prevent them from suffocating.

"I saw you guys running to the third floor, and I couldn't just not follow you!"

"Quit arguing, I'm trying to remember how to defeat this dratted plant!" Blaise said, his head dangerously close to being completely covered.

Draco was mumbling, and Blaise picked up. "Devils snare, devils snare."

"It's deadly fun," Draco said.

"But will sulk in the sun!" Blaise completed the rhyme, and him and Draco both shouted "Light!" At the same moment their mouths were covered.

"Theo!" Harry yelled, "You're the only one with access to your wand! Cast as much light as you can!"

"How!?"

"Do something!" Ernest yelled.

"LUMOS!" Theo yelled. The small amount of light caused the plants to recoil, but only slightly.

"Stronger!" Harry yelled.

"LUMOS SOLEM!" Theo screamed at the top of his lungs, and casted the strongest light spell he could muster. The Devils snare had already enveloped Draco and Blaise completely, and they all fell to the floor below. Harry rushed over to Draco and Blaise and checked them over. Draco was gasping for breath, and his leg was in an awkward position, beside him Blaise was out cold.

"Oh my God! Are you alright?!" Harry asked. Draco nodded his head, and patted Blaise's arm.

"Yeah-." He gasped, "I'll be fine. Blaise will be too. He just fainted cause he was scared. I'll stay with him, you guys go the rest of the way."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, grabbing Draco's wrist.

"Yes, Harry, I'm sure. I'll be okay." He took a deep breath and looked right into Harry's eyes. "I promise."

Harry and Draco stared at each other for a long time before Harry pulled away looking satisfied. Draco had a slight blush on his cheeks and Blaise began to stir.

"Hey, Buddy!" Draco called out to Blaise, as the other three ran down the corridor.

Theo ran beside Harry, with Ernest behind.

"Is Snape finally going to steal whatever is down here?"

Theo was shocked. "You think Snape is going to steal the stone? You're such an idiotic ape! It's Quirrell. He's after it. Snape has been trying to _protect_ the stone. How do you even know about it, anyway?"

"I saw Hermione researching about it, and I heard her telling Nott, Harry, what she had researched. How do _you_ guys know about it?"

The three had stopped running. "Like we would tell _you_ " Theo snarled.

"Whatever, Theo. It's too late, we're all here. If you must know, Potter, I heard Quirrell muttering something about Nicolas Flamel, and how to get past the Cerberus. I couldn't for the life of me figure out who Nicolas Flamel was. All I knew, after following Quirrell, was that he was after whatever Flamel had made, which was hidden in the school. We researched for weeks. Finally, I asked Snape, and he told me about the stone. Then it clicked."

"But Hermione-,"

"Told me the same day I had asked Snape."

The three came to a stop.

"Can you hear that?" Harry asked.

They walked into the corridor, stopping as something shot right in front of their face. "Are those birds?" Theo asked, squinting his eyes.

Harry cleaned his glasses off with his robe and held a hand above his eyes to block the non-existent glare. "They look like-."

"Keys." Finished Ernest.

The three ran across the room to the door on the other side and tugged, only to realize that it was locked.

"Well, at least we know what the keys are for." Theo said.

"But which one is it? There are at least a hundered!" Ernest questioned.

"Well, the lock looks like it's really old, so it has to be an old one." Harry said.

"Hey, that one looks like its wings are broken!" Ernest pointed at a key.

"The big one?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna get-." Ernest was cut off by Harry, who whipped past him on an old broomstick. "That works."

The two boys watched Harry swoop around on his broom.

Harry chased the flying key like it was a snitch. He was focused, watching the key and pushing the old broom to its limits.

He dove down, the tips of his shoes grazing the floor as he chased the key. He leant forward his arm outstretched and the broom tipped forward with him. He rolled off the broom, reaching and grabbing the key as he rolled.

"I got it!"

"Good, come on!" Theo said, racing to the door with Ernest.

They slammed the key into the hole, and pushed the heavy door open. Only to be faced with a black and white marble floor.

"Merlin." Theo gasped, his eyes lighting up at the giant chess pieces.

The three boys walked ahead, but were stopped as the pieces moved to block the path.

"Harry, I think it's a giant game of wizard's chess. We have to play."

"I think you're right Theo. But you know that I'm terrible at chess."

"I'm rubbish too." Ernest chimed in.

"Harry, you be the bishop over there. Potter, you be the pawn. I'll be the knight."

The boys walked to their positions, preparing for their turn. "Just do as I say."

…

"Check mate." Theo said, finishing out the game. The opposing queen took her sword and took out Theo's knight.

"Theo!" Harry yelled as Theo fell to the ground and hit his head.

"Is he okay?" Ernest asked, running to the other boys.

"I don't know. He's breathing."

"We have to go. Snape could get to the stone!"

"It's not Snape! And I'm not leaving my brother here to die."

"Well, I'm going to keep going."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Ernest.

"Well, I'm not letting you go alone. Who knows what will happen."

"You care if I get hurt?"

"God, let's just go."

The two walked into a new room which smelled foul. "I think the troll was supposed to be here."

"That makes sense." Ernest replied.

They walked to the next room, and were faced with seven vials of potion.

Harry picked up the note, and read through it. "That one." He said, pointing to the third one. "That one will get you through the flames. I'll take this one and I'm going back to Theo." With that, Harry took the potion and proceeded to walk backward through the purple flames.

"Man, thanks Nott." Ernest muttered, gulping the potion down, and hoping that it wasn't poison. He brushed his hands against the flame and wasn't burned.

He walked all the way through, and was faced with the figure facing the Mirror of Erised.

The figure turned around, facing young Ernest. "YOU!" Professor Quirell screamed, lunging forward to attack Ernest.

…

Harry made it back to Theo, who had woken up and was groaning from pain.

"Come on, let's get back to Blaise and Draco."

"Where is Potter?"

Somewhere. There was only enough of this potion to get one person through and I'm more worried about you guys than I am whatever is in there."

"You flatter me."

"Shut up, Theo."

The two back tracked through the first trial, with Theo leaning all his weight against Harry.

"Harry!" Draco called when the two boys were in sight.

"Are you guys okay?" Blaise asked, nursing Draco's broken leg the best he could.

"Yeah. Theo just had a right bonk on his head."

"How are we going to get out?" Theo asked, looking up the tunnel.

"I have no idea." Harry replied.

…

Eventually, Professor Snape and Dumbledore found the all of the boys. Snape stayed back with his students while Dumbledore found Ernest. They were all brought back to the infirmary, and quickly past out, not waking for a couple days.

…

When they did wake, they were all faced with their angry parents.

"What were you thinking?" Theodore Nott I was pacing in front of his sons, his voice raising an octave with every word. "Facing a three headed dog? Almost killing yourself on a giant game of chess? Harrison! You could have ingested poison!"

The brothers looked down at their feet, a look of shame on their faces.

Their father stopped and stood in front of them. "Well?"

"We're sorry." They said in unison.

Theodore narrowed his eyes. "I will have nothing of halfhearted apologies. Now, you two were seriously injured down there. Close your eyes and go to sleep. Don't bother the other children."

"Yes sir."

Their father walked out of the hospital wing, and slammed the door. He was followed by Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and Mrs. Zabini.

"I can't believe that those Slytherin boys tricked our son to go down there and risk his life! This is a prank gone too far Dumbledore!"

Harry rolled his eyes at Theo, Draco, and Blaise. They had been listening to the Potters for two days now. Ernest hadn't woken up yet.

"Suppose they wouldn't be the only ones who pulled a prank that went too far, Potter." Professor Snape said, his eyes narrowed at James.

"Now, now boys. This is not a time for old school rivalries to come to a head. Besides. I don't think that this was a prank. The other boys said that Ernest followed them down." The headmaster said.

"Would you all please stop being so loud. You are disturbing my other patients!"

"Sorry Poppy." Lily said.

…

Weeks later, Ernest Potter was well again. He made it out of the hospital wing just in time for the final feast. Dumbledore had explained what had happened to him, and why Quirell couldn't touch him.

"Ernie!" Ron Weasley exclaimed when Ernest walked into the Great Hall.

Ernie was met with cheers from the Gryffindor table, and eye rolls from the Slytherin Table.

"Quiet please. Quiet, Quiet." Dumbledore said. "Welcome to the End of Term Feast! I understand you are hungry. But first, we must allow some time to announce the winners of the Quidditch and house cups. As you can tell from the colors, Slytherin has won the Housecup!"

The Slytherin table let out loud cheers, Harry standing up and shouting.

"Yes yes. Congratulations Slytherin. But perhaps we should announce the winners of the Quidditch cup, though we already know. Congratulations Slytherin."

The Slytherin table was reveling in their victory, though everyone else was very solemn in their loss.

"Bloody Slytherins. They're just a bunch of cheats." Ron complained to his housemates.

"Well yeah, but they sure saved me arse." Ernest mumbled.

"They're not that bad. Harry is actually very kind." Hermione chimed in.

"Oh bugger off, Granger. They don't like you anyway. They're to judgmental to like someone who isn't "pure."" Ron said.

"They're nice to me." Hermione said, turning around.

On the other side of the hall, Harry ate happily with his friends. "I'm so excited about our trip this summer. It's gonna be amazing."

"Yeah! I can't wait to go. Cancun is gonna be great." Theo replied.

"I can't believe our first year of school is over." Blaise said from beside Harry.

"Me either." Draco said.

"I don't really want to leave that much. At least we'll all be able to face the angry parents together." Theo said.

"I can't believe father was so mad." Harry said through a mouth full of steak.

"It's no wonder, when you still talk with your mouth full. Imagine if he saw you now." Theo punched harry on the shoulder.

"Ow! Bugger off." Harry said.

At the head table, Dumbledore could be seen watching the young Slytherins. The twinkle in his eye was as prevalent as ever. One day, a family would be reunited, if it was the last thing he did.


End file.
